Armored Core: Dawn on the Horizon
by Textor Historia
Summary: Conflict is eternal, force is power, and currency speaks to all. The world has been ravished, rebuilt, and so on and so forth. The cycle has remained so for longer then any phase of human history. Where at one point the world had healed, it was broken again. Now we watch to see who will answer a world, with no Dawn on the Horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**Armored Core Dawn on the Horizon.**

**By Textor Historia**

**Authors Legal Statement:** I do not own the right of the Armored Core franchise. The Armored Core franchise belongs to From Software. I in no way am monetizing this work of fiction, nor will I attempt to do so. Please support the official releases in any manner, thank you.

**Warning:** This story contains mature themes not suitable for kids, screeching moralist, or those who can't handle harsh language. This Story contains the acts and themes of war, politics, graphic death, racial language & prejudice, mass death of various causes, rape, murder, sexual content, discrimination based on arbitrary characteristics, and adult language. If you cannot handle these, do not read the parts, or the story at all.

I WILL ALSO BE USING METRIC, SO MY FELLOW IMPERIAL USERS CAN BE WARRY OF NEEDING TO USE A CALCULATOR FOR SPEED, WEIGHT, AND MEASSUREMENT.

"Hello."- Speech

"_Hello_"- Thoughts

**[Date/Time/Location/ECT]**

***SOUND***

(_**Authors Note in story)**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Answer.

War is a natural constant, to which humans are rivaled by none. The act of taking another's life is one that is always on the table. Either it be back when humanity drew in the damp caves of modern France, when the earliest governments came to power, or now when the world is a battlefield. War has never not been in play, even in the most "peaceful times" of human history. Somewhere on the blue planet called Earth, blood was being spilt in an organized manner for some reason or another. For some, its for an idea, others retaliation, but for the vast examples through time, it is for resources.

Recourses, either they be of the inanimate or breathing sort, it matters little. If a nation needed women, it could trade for them. If they could not trade for them, and were desperate, a weapon became the form of trade. When a nation needs something so badly in an abundant enemy nation; war. When a group of people want to settle down in new land, but they have fierce competition; war. When your nation needs to secure fuel for energy via any means necessary, war is always an option.

So much of history is a series of brutal affairs for the survival of individuals, and their communities. Threw common language, culture, litanies of social norms, and traditions to the past; nations-states of all forms were born. Each one with a history of its known, some stretching back millennia's, others lasting only a few years. Threw the common strife's that time inevitably disposes upon every nation; famine, invasion, pandemics, social upheaval, and etcetera. Reality tested them, and those that could survived, did. Those that couldn't vanished into time, either to be forgotten, or more fortunately, venerated.

As history continued, the act of retaining a nations own history became a central priority. Without it, traditions, historical events, weather patterns, astronomical calendars, and even diseases would be forgotten in a few generations. So, architecture and paintings became one if not the first manners in which a cultures memory was contained. As language grew more complex, the advent of records on clay tablets revolutionized the sheer quantity of records. With the merger of architecture, paintings, sculptures, and writing as one, a culture could look back tens of generations. It retained the lessons of the past and allowed for there applications into the future. This of course being at the mercy of geography for much of human history.

This is how so much of what humanity deems as progress was produced. Threw looking at history, its events, and the outcomes. This is what happened when man learned from history, an emphasize on "when". Humans, while poses the most powerful divider and tool that separates them from animals; reason & logic, don't use it in a consistent manner. Reality leaving its mark upon humanity with many fears, and natural instincts. This is to not belittle the use of emotions, or instincts, in many cases they can serve as the more proper tool. However, an over reliance on instincts dulls one to the ability of a deeper analyses. The over indulgence of emotions alone degrades one into a state of adolescent foolishness. Void of the capability to analyze one's own beliefs & values and robbing themselves of greater development. When one hinges on emotions as a way of justification, even when processing a splendid mind, the average person will usually be able to put forward a better argument.

From this lack of looking at history, and looking at it as rational as possible, while still understanding as a fellow human, the desire for the ever ill defined "progress" is made. Leaving aside progress in the technological manner of input v output, it is rather the idea of moral and cultural progress. Moral and social progress being as solidly defined as warm water. The reason "progress" is so ill defined, is because of the vast manner of different values that different people have. Besides the few common values such as meaningless killing. What few "primary laws" that all cultures share to an extent, are vastly outweighed by secondary laws that differ dramatically.

When one ignores that humans are not Tabula Rosa, the idea of Utopia is ever so appealing.

"We will crush the oppressive capitalist, and we will finally be free!". Was something that went threw the minds of many people in the world for centuries. This idea of ""From each according to his ability, to each according to his needs", was the result of 19th century philosopher Karl Marx's concept of primitive communism. That humans were communal in a natural sense, and to the degree of anarchic living. Every form of governance from the smallest tribe, to the largest empires, and humans innate competitive nature itself have disproven Marx. Yet the idea persists like an ever-evolving parasite, fueled by the emotional calls for progress.

As the mid-22nd century, such calls for progress rang evermore loudly. The world was drawing ever more closely to the prospect of a post-scarcity economy. Energy needs were being met more efficiently, food supplies for many nations had become a thing of the past, and medical research was allowing for cheaper medicine. From what many thought at the time, humanity was on track to a golden age. That was, until the many governments of the word began to collude with multiple corporations. Recourses became massively disorganized, and many areas of Earth reverted by no less than 5 centuries. In no less than ten years. As the social upheaval reached its apex, those same corporations declared war on all nations. The National Dismantlement War was swift, and harsh as nations began to be wiped off the planet. Where once flags of nations stood, the logos of corporations took place.

For many, this was the sign of another new age, one where a Utopia would be built with the efficiency of a business. Now, no longer would the companies that had produced so much would no longer need to be restrained. An unfettered market with no restraints to which the companies would be beholden to. A chance to build up a world on human merit alone, would build the Utopia they sought.

If only such hopes could be manifested into reality.

**[4670 AD, May 5****th****, 0300 hours, Earth, Far North East of North America]**

"Alpha-One this is Mountain Eye come, over." A voice spoke clearly threw a communication system.

"Mountain Eye this is Alpha-One, new orders from the suits, over?" A voice spoke in response to the previous speaker.

"Roger that Alpha-One, suits want this one done ASAP. You'll be in deep country out there, so feel to use any tactics you wish. Get all that, over." Mountain Eye said.

"Copy that loud and clear Mountain Eye. What kind of job are we looking at here?" Alpha-one spoke with some modicum of curiosity.

"The location is a surprisingly old mining town in the South West. Place has been open for nearly 100 years and is pretty well populated. We're talking roughly 57,300 people, with a substantial infrastructure already in use. They even have a couple 10 story buildings in use, although most of them seem to be for office work. They'll make excellent cover in they have any heavy equipment. The land itself is near the lower portion of the canyons, so you'll have the option of an airborne deployment. There are also some steep, but wide road that vehicles are deployable as an option. Some deployment options will be sent your way for you to look over. Copy that Alpha-one, over?" Mountain eye spoke.

"Yeah, I got that clear. Damn I've actually heard of this place before. Supposed to be peaceful from what I've herd. How much is AF offering for this one? Over." Alpha-One asked.

"Big, Alpha-One, were talking 500 million credits for this one, over." Mountain Eye spoke with an emphasis on the reward.

"500 MILLION! Mountain Eye pull our strings and get all teams heading out right now. It's going to take us a week at least to get there, let alone to mobilize the attack. Have the ground units go ahead of us. Anything else I should know? Over." Alpha-One asked.

"…...Yeah, AF wants the site scrubbed, with little to no damage to the mining facilities. Recommend you prepare to burn the site. Over" Mountain Eye said with hesitation.

"Geez, those suits sure are cold. Damn, some of the guys had eyes on this place. Ah well, with the reward the geezers can save up for somewhere better. Tell them we accept the mission and prepare our air traffic links. Copy that Mountain Eye?" Alpha-One asked.

"Roger that Alpha-One." Mountain eye responded as the communications channel was closed down.

**[4670 AD, May 5****th****, 1300 hours, Earth, South West of North America]**

** *BANG!* **Rang the sound as a .308 shell discharged from the chamber of a rifle. The metallic ping of a shell casing came as it hit the dry, rocky surface the rifle was posed on. A young man with dark blonde hair suddenly shot up with rifle in hand. He was quick to run towards his prey's body to collect its contents. A smile graced his face as he got a better look at his prey.

"Its gotta be a near 90kg (200lb) at least! Gramps and I will be set for a good while." He thought as he looked at the deer in front of him. Hazel eyes looking for any signs of abnormality that may be cause for concern. He spotted the bullet entry located where the deers once fully intact heart was. The young man quickly took off his tools as he unfolded a metallic looking sheet. It was easily 2.4 x 2.4 meters in measurement, and he quickly dragged the carcass onto it. A trail of blood being made from the transfer from the rocky surface, to the metallic surface. As soon as the deer was on the sheet, the young man began to fold the sheet over the creature. He did this until it was as close as it could be to conforming to the deer's body. He then pressed a button on a device located on his left wrist. A small green light now active, where it was once not. He then tied u the body wrapping as a loud humming began to be herd by him. Turning around, a vehicle resembling a motorcycle approached him. The difference however being the massive fans bellow the bike, that kept it a good half meter off the ground. The vehicle descended before finally gently landing with its stand now deployed. The young hunter tossed the wrapped body on the large back end of the vehicle. Securing it with rope and built in clamps.

He then climbed onto the device, pulled down a pair of goggles onto his eyes, and reeved on the controls. Near instantly the device rose up 2 meters off the ground. It then shot off at least at the speed of around 138kph. For the next half an hour the hunter rode, until he finally arrived at a large canyon side. A good 40 kilometers bellow him was his home town, Crescent Bay.

Crescent Bay was a well sized town with plenty of work for people. It could be hard at some angles to look at, but when you see it at dawn or sunset, it was perfect. The smooth bottom river bay reflected the sunlight clearly, and the multicolored rock formations matched the sky perfectly. The small valley held beautiful layered farms which grew their local breads wheat., fresh fruit, and crisp vegetables. Bellow the layered farms, shorter moisture towers sucked water from the atmosphere for additional water reserves. A few boats were out on the river catching whatever fish were out at the time.

A smile graced his tanned face as he began to head down a steep road. The rod was naturally a dirt road that spanned to the bottom of the canyon. It had been carved out over decades of work, and only had a simple road bumpers on the side. Because of it being carved out, it was mostly natural in composition and didn't require much work. The young hunter, being familiar with the road, used his vehicle to gently hop from level to level. Instead of a half hour drive, it was a simple 15-minute hop down. The forest bellow became larger to him as he soon found himself at the base of the canyon.

"Damn, better hurry so I can start working on the body." He thought looking at the watch on his arm. He increased his speed as he began to head west of the city, while following the river. A few minutes passed before he saw his home. It was a well sized home; which composition was of wood & stone. He soon parked his vehicle by the homes large metal garage and entered it. He passed a vehicle his grandfather was repairing for a client and headed to a room that was walled.

Inside the room was a reinforced stand at the height of 5 meters with a gambrel. Bringing the gambrel down a few meters, the young man returned to tending to his prize. Beginning the familiar process of harvesting was nothing short of the equivalent of tying shoelaces for the young hunter. Putting on an old apron, and retrieving a medium sized knife, he went to begin his work.

"Nonus!" An assertive voice rang out from across the garage. The hunter dropped his tools as he opened the door.

"Yeah Gramps?" Nonus asked as he came out of the room. A few feet away from him, an elderly man turned to look at him. The man looked to be in his early to mid-50s. He had light blue eyes, tan leathery skin from years of work, a widow's peak with greying brown hair, a 5-o'clock shadow, and a strong build despite his age. His eyes had some wrinkles under it after years of work, and pulling all-nighters. He stood a good 180cm (5'9ft) meters with a bright orange mechanics jumpsuit on, and a set of protective welding goggles on his forehead. The older man looked at Nonus and noticed his current attire.

"Ya go hunting or something?" The older man asked with a raised eyebrow. Nonus shook his head as he pointed to the open door.

"Yes sir, it's a dear, I'd say it weights a good 90-some kilograms." Nonus said with a hint of pride in his tone. Gramps looked and whistled slightly at the sight of the creature. He looked back at his grandson with an eyebrow still raised.

"You didn't use the 8mm, right?" Gramps asked in an annoyed tone.

"No sir, I used the .308 like you taught me." Nonus said, knowing full well his grandfather would kill him if he used the 8mm rifle. Gramps smiled as he entered the buttering room. He examined the deer, walking around it as he eyed its overall body. A few grunts and hushed words escaping him. He looked back at his grandson and gave him a large cheesier grin.

"Well come on boy! We better get it all preserved before the maggots get to it. Since you went out and killed it, we can have whatever part you want for dinner tonight." Gramps said as he grabbed another apron. Nonus smiled as he went joined his grandfather. Moments like this always made his days better.

After harvesting every usable component of the deer, the two properly stored the meat in the large freezer, with a large chunk left out for dinner. The two washed themselves and their tools of blood and put the aprons into a small washer.

"Nonus, I need you to head into town and get me some parts for that repair job for Connors. Do that for me, and well get started on dinner when you get home, got it?" Gramps asked.

"Sure thing, where's the list?" Nonus asked as his grandfather handed him a shopping list.

"Money is in the central compartment. Make sure you get the larger transistors for heavy use, I tried the recommended model, but they looked too week. If we don't get that transport working, Connors will have my ass. So, hurry up. Damn miners, you'd think they'd take better care of that equipment of theirs." Gramps said, mumbling the last part. Nonus just nodded as he grabbed the truck keys and headed out. The vehicle was a large cargo truck, built for transporting heavy machinery for either repairs, or scrap pickup. It was a dull silver, with no rust on it. Nonus hopped in, turned the key in the ignition, and drove off towards town.

The truck was a good 60 some years old. One of the few trucks at that time being produced after the "event". Hell, it took them a century to even start making vehicles again after the "event". Although, if it hadn't happened, Crescent Bay wouldn't have been built. It would probably still be an empty canyon with a river at the bottom. Nonus thoughts drifted as he drove, while still paying attention on the dirt road he drove on.

Not much was known about the war, its full name was the "Horizon Event", and it had apparently done a lot of damage. Although no ones sure since it took out all digital information across the planet. Hell, no one alive probably has a picture over a century old, unless it was from the photographs. Of course, you needed a license for one of those, and they had to be processed. That was if you could even pay for the damn things being processed.

"What could have caused such an event. I mean, for something to create Crescent Bay, it must have been some accident." Nonus thought. Crescent bay when found, was a good couple kilometers wide, of course that's if you looked at some of the records that exist. Since then, it's been a miner's town, and a prosperous one at that. A steady amount of copper coming out of the mine every day. Nonus's grandfather was one of the few men who did not work in the mind, and he was better off by a good bit. Being one of the few mechanics in town had its benefits. Of course, they had to compete with the other two repair shops, but it made for a healthy rivalry.

After a good 45-minute drive, Nonus finally made it into town. Finding some place memorable enough to park at, Nonus tuned off the truck, and opened the center console. A few credit chips laid at the bottom. Nonus checked both his windows and made sure his hand that grabbed the credits wasn't visible. He didn't want to have to get in trouble with some low-life mugger after all. Putting the money safety into his right pocket, he opened the door and hopped out of truck. He quickly locked it and stretched a bit to get the blood running threw him properly. Before you got onto actual blacktops, some of the dirt roads felt like driving over a mountain side.

"Well if it isn't shorty." Nonus herd to his annoyance. Having a grandfather that was 1.8 (5'9ft) meters tall, you would think you end up being 165cm (5'4ft) tall. Sighing, Nonus turned around knowing who it was going to be.

"Hello Clyde." Nonus spoke, keeping the annoyance out of it, as much as possible. In front of him was a young man around his age. He stood around 182cm (6ft), was a pale looking man, with short cut brown hair. He wore an everyday grey business suit, a red tie, with black leather shoes. He had a shit eating grin on his face as he approached Nonus. His pearl white teeth glistening like a shark about to bite its prey. A hard smack on the back came to Nonus, as he looked at Clyde with an eyebrow raised.

"Your usually not outside anymore Clyde," Nonus said with clear snark. "I mean just look how pale you are! Mr. Jackson been working you overtime?"

"Well, at least I've got a well-paying job. How are those classes going, I her the past year or so has been rough on you?" Clyde said slyly. His grin trying to reflect the afternoon sun light as he leaned at Nonus. This was true for Nonus. He had been taking courses since he turned 19, but he had become quite bored of them after nearly 3 years. First it was medicine, now however he had become more attuned to personal studies. At the expense of his own official grades. He could still feel his grandfather making his ears bleed at hearing the condition of his grades.

"This arrogant bloat really is a stereotype. Always did talk about wanting to get an apartment in Central District." Nonus thought calmly as he reeled in his composure. If he had learned one important lesson in dealing with Clyde, reading a person's composure was his specialty.

"Then I am happy I am still purview to the advantages of youth. Tell me Clyde, what brings you here to the marketplace. I thought Central District held its own market?" Nonus asked with some curiosity. Clyde's grin faded somewhat but, retained a sense of smug playfulness. He sighed as he stood up straight and fiddled with his tie as to keep it unwrinkled.

"Central District is better then the commons marketplace, but sadly they don't have certain particular…. essentials." Clyde said as he smirked, both walking down the marketplace. Nonus interest deepened to now worth venturing further. Much to his amusement was who it was centered around. The two passed rows of stands full of varying goods. The stands ranging from the layered farms sweet corn, to firearms. One item in particular caught Nonus eye as he walked towards a stand. Before him laid a cornucopia of items of different sorts, but each was of considerable age. However, what caught his attention was the large artillery shell on display. The material had long lost its shine, but its structure was shockingly pristine.

"It's a 75mm shell casing, and an old one at that." A familiar voice spoke up. Nonus turned to see another familiar acquaintance, but one that was a welcome site. A young woman of his age, with bright platinum- blonde hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and a slim frame standing at 175cm (5'7ft). The young woman wore a pair of work boots, a grey jump suit with a white sleeveless shirt underneath and was covered in engine oil. She had a hand on her hip, and a wrench in the other.

"Been a while Casandra, been tinkering at that chop shop of yours?" Nonus said emphasizing "chop shop". Casandra smiled kindly as she shifted her body. The wretch now gently, but audibly being lifted in and out of her left palm.

"Well my chop shop isn't so far out of town, I need to spend 45 minutes getting here." Casandra said. Nonus was about to respond, when Clyde interjected by placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering, "She has a wrench, you know how well she can throw that thing."

Nonus sighed as he begrudgingly agreed with Clyde's input. No man from high school could ever forget what Casandra did to Rob. He still suffered from severe night terrors to this day. A sly smile of satisfaction was projected from Casandra's face as she saw her business rival/ex-classmate temper himself.

"I've never seen this type of casing before however. What's even weirder is the company that made it." Casandra said as she walked towards them, hunched down, and tipped the casing down gently. Careful to consider the casings rather strange condition. Nonus looked down as he read the lettering.

"GA America." Nonus though with surprise as he looked back at Casandra. His mind raced for any previous reference to such a name. However, no memory could be recalled in any fashion.

"There are only nine global corporations in the world, but none of them have a subsidiary branch by any such name." Nonus Said. Casandra nodding at the solid deduction, while Clyde was staring off to whatever had caught his attention across the market street.

"Yep, that means its pre-Horizon material. Exciting isn't it, too bad its not for sale." A voice spoke. Nonus, Casandra, and for a moment even Clyde, turned their heads. A rather annoyed store owner looking at Casandra and Nonus. With subtly speed, embarrassment washed over both the young adults. The quickly apologized and left to avoid any issue. Much to the stand owners distain. Time was money, and money is always sought after.

The three walked for a time as Nonus picked up the items on his list. Why Clyde was tailing along with them however was anybody's guess. The two mechanics talked for a while on many topics. Recent news, current jobs, but the central topic was on the 75mm shell casing. Both were aware of the big company names, and no GA America has ever mentioned in their mechanic teachings. Of course, if the companies, especially the one they lived in, wanted its history to be common knowledge. As they talked, Clyde's attention was soon narrowed in on his original goal.

_"What is this guy up to now?"_ Nonus thought as he, and now Casandra watched Clyde depart without a gesture of farewell. The sound of soft laughing, almost scheming in tone could be hers as they watched the tall man walk towards a group of women. Each of them in noticeably…...provocative attire. Especially when compared to Casandra's own attire.

"Ladies! Did you miss me?!" Clyde bellowed out joyfully as he wrapped his arms around two women and their waists.

"Oh baby, I was wondering when you'd visit us next! Thought you'd gotten tired of us!" One of the women spoke in a playful tone. Running her finger down his chest.

"Well as long as you do as I say when were together, ill always be back!" Clyde laughed out. Across the street, Casandra had a look of disgust upon her face at the sight before her. Clyde was known as a womanizer in high school, but she didn't expect him to be involved with working girls. She looked at Nonus and saw a massive grin. The held back laughs being obvious to anyone. As Clyde walked away with the women, Nonus broke out into fit of laughter. So much so that it made him have to kneel to regain balance.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA, I FUCKING KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! BASTARD WAS TOO EASY TO READ! HAHAH, oh god I hope he gets the clap!" Nonus laughed out as he tried to compose himself. A full minute passed before he regained his default composure. A few laughs still escaping his now red face.

"You do realize he could get something worse, right?" Casandra asked. Nonus turned his head to look at her, a mix of a deadpan expression and curiosity on his face.

"Yes, but its Clyde, so what's the loss?" Nonus asked, causing Casandra's jaw to hung open.

"Jeez, alright then. Guess I know not to warn you about danger when its in your face." Casandra said snakingly.

"Well I make it a rule in the first place to not get involved with THOTs. Hell, Clyde is probably better off with working girls then taking chances in a red-light bar." Nonus said as he enjoyed Casandra's shocked gasp. To him she looked amusingly offended.

"Nonus Severus! In all my years I have-, "You sound like your mother." Nonus interrupted.

"Done! See you some other time ya' jackass!" Casandra yelled with a red face. Her arms crossed she walked away. Nonus amused smile quickly faded as he began to walk back to the Truck. The Sun set was off in the distance, and parts of Crescent Bay already had artificial lights on. His drive back was a calm one as he reflected upon the day's events.

"Good in totem, but I wish I could have examined that shell casing further." Nonus thought as he approached the area to where his house was. What confused him was the light coming from the area, which was usually subtle. His eyes widen however as he saw smoke bellowing out of the area. Immediately flooring on the gas, the truck accelerated as Nonus stomach turned in anxiety. As he made the final turn and could see past the forest tree line, his eyes went wide at the sight before him.

The house he had grown up in and lived in for all 22 years of his life was ablaze. Its roof having already collapsed in on itself. The windows shattered with flames and smoke coming out of them. Even worse was the sight of his grandfather's body, laying at the bottom of the front steps.

Slamming heavily on the Breaks, Nonus shoved it into parking, and burst out as he swung the door open. His heart racing like a jet engine, as he ran towards his grandfather. His legs running so fast, and with such force, one would think he was trying to punish the ground. His eyes focused solely on the man who had raised him. To his great relief, he saw his grandfather lift his head up, and with one good eye look at him.

"GRANDPA!" Nonus yelled.

"NO! GET THE GUN NONUS, THEY'LL KILL YOU TOO!" His Grandfather screamed at the top of his lungs. Finding enough strength to wave a bloody arm. Its motions that of "get away". Nonus eyes widen, as he halted in his tracks. Who was after him, who was after his grandfather, and for what purpose? These were all questions that ran threw the young man's head. His eyes scanned the area frantically as he looked for anything that stood out. Then, he saw them.

Two figures of similar stature were running towards the house. Each wearing slim, yet clearly combat grade armor. Black helmets with one-way visors, armor consisting of knee & elbow pads, with a torso encompassing bulletproof vest. Both soldiers having sizable back packs on them. Nonus quickly ran back as he caught a glimpse of them raising their rifles.

***BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG! * **Rang out the sound of the rifles as they fired their munitions. Nonus lowered his head and wrapped his arms behind his it to protect himself. The sound of the bullets hitting the truck came, as the young man, full of fear, whipped the door open. He dove in with full force as he heard the rustling of grass. His hands reached under the mid-seat as he grabbed two items. The men near the door, Nonus aimed the first one.

One of the soldiers ran and aimed his rifle. His body shifted as he turned slightly. Ready to dispense his clip on his target.

** *BANG! * **Rang out a loud sound as a bullet punched through the man's visor with ease. A cascade of blood and brain matter shot out of the bottom and open visor hole. The mans body fell as it got caught on the trucks foot step. The other man halted as he aimed his rifle. He was only a few meters away, but he had seen the body hit the trucks footstep. A stream of blood decorating the helmet and truck. His eyes scanned the area as he began to open fire on the vehicle. He sprayed it with his remaining clip and ejected it. Replacing it with a fresh new clip. A form shot out of the open-door side, as he saw the figure hit the ground.

***BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! *** A barrage of large caliber pistol bullets rang as a sickening crack came.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The soldier screamed in agony as his left knee was shattered and torn asunder. He fell to the ground as he sprayed a volley of his remaining bullets. His target ran, lifting its arm with an item in hand. He panicked as the figure looked ready to throw it. With haste, he tossed his now empty rifle aside and reached for his side arm.

** *SHCRUNK! *** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed as he looked at his arm. His right hand split in half, a tomahawk splitting it halfway. Blood and chunks of cartilage and metacarpals on the surface of the broken skin.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Nonus yelled as he jumped on top of the man. A face of raw primal anger present. A look of absolute bloodlust in his eyes. He yanked back his tomahawk as the soldier screamed in pain. Nonus whacked the dropped fire arm back a few good meters, as he put his full weight on the man.

"Who are you?! Why did you do this!" Nonus yelled as he shoved his .475 Widely at the man's armor covered chest.

"FUCK YOU KID!" The soldier yelled out in a state of pain and animalistic rage. Nonus brought down the tomahawk on the soldier's helmet visor. It cracked on and was pried open with another hit. Nonus being careful not to kill the man. He needed to know why they did this, then he could let the soldier die.

"You fucking manlet, I hope your whole town burns!" The soldier yelled, refusing to speak. Nonus looked at the man with a face of cold rage. His eyes glanced at the split hand and returned to the exposed green eyes of the man under him. Pressing a small button, and a soft click of a switch, the soldiers widened in fear. The curved bladed side of the tomahawk began to glow a bright yellow.

_"T-Thermal weaponry!" _The soldier though fearfully as he looked at the young man.

"That hand of yours is beyond any hope of reconstruction, might even be infected now. We better make sure you don't get gangrene." Nonus said as he raised the tomahawk, his face, even his eyes showed no emotion. It was a look of absolute cold indifference.

"Hey wait a minute i-***SHCRUCK* **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The soldier screamed as his arm, up to the elbow was cut clean threw. Nonus then put his left leg on the man's remaining upper arm. The smell of burnt skin came as Nonus cauterized the opening with the tomahawks heated curved end. He waited half a minute as the man wormed and screamed in agony, before finally taking in off.

"Who are you, and who sent you. Tell me now, and I won't make you die from bleeding out." Nonus said, restraining every emotion to project forth an image of utter cold indifference. The soldier looked at him in fear, and the heated tomahawk as it was set a few centimeters above his shoulder blade. Ready to be lifted and brought down on the remaining part of the arm.

"R-Recon team, part of the Plain Marauders. We were sent out to target this man, and evaluate the town for a full scale attack in 9 days. I don't know why you were targeted, we only were assigned to kill the older man. Now, please, let me go." The soldier said in a pleading tone at the end. Nonus looked at him wit the same look as he sat up and pointed his gun at the man.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T KILL ME?!" The man screamed in confusion.

"I said I wouldn't let you bleed out, now drowning on your own blood however-*BANG!*-that's different." Nonus said as he shot a bullet through the man's neck. The sound of choking on broken hyoid bone, chunks of flesh, and blood was herd for a few minutes. Nonus said nothing as he ran towards his grandfathers' body. Leaving the soldier to reflect with the last few minutes of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Armored Core Dawn on the Horizon.

By Textor Historia

**Authors Legal Statement:** I do not own the right of the Armored Core franchise. The Armored Core franchise belongs to From Software. I in no way am monetizing this work of fiction, nor will I attempt to do so. Please support the official releases in any manner, thank you.

**Warning:** This story contains mature themes not suitable for kids, screeching moralist, or those who can't handle harsh language. This Story contains the acts and themes of war, politics, graphic death, racial language & prejudice, mass death of various causes, rape, murder, sexual content, discrimination based on arbitrary characteristics, and adult language. If you cannot handle these, do not read the parts, or the story at all.

**I WILL ALSO BE USING METRIC, SO MY FELLOW IMPERIAL USERS CAN BE WARRY OF NEEDING TO USE A CALCULATOR FOR SPEED, WEIGHT, AND MEASSUREMENT.**

"Hello."- Speech

"_Hello"- Thoughts_

**[Date/Time/Location/ECT]**

***SOUND***

**(Authors Note in story)**

Chapter 2: Those That Built Us.

Nonus raced to the hospital on his hover-bike, his grandfather secured on the back. His body wrapped up with torn pieces of cloth to stall the bleeding as much as possible. Nonus knuckles were white as he had the vehicle at its maximum speed. The hoverbike raced forward at its top speed of 140kph (86mph). Debris from the ground being blown away by the hoverbikes fierce propulsion system, and much of it hitting the said vehicles body. Thus, producing a constant symphony of metallic "pings". To Nonus however, none of that matter as he drove with haste. With his goggles on his eyes, he avoided every obstacle that could halt his process. A worried look on his face as he could still feel his grandfather's blood still wet on his shirt. The strong coppery smell was constant, and it served only to help his stomach churn.

Driving through main roads was too slow, thus leaving him with the act of going off-road. This in turn having him commence the process of avoiding every off-road obstacle that presented itself at breakneck speeds. While his driving was controlled, and accurate, internally Nonus was the most emotional he had ever been in his life. His heart raced painfully as he searched for any sign of distance from the city. His stomach churning with anxiety, and his body shaking entirely from worry. His breathing heavy and fast as he drove on. His main headlight being his source of light, only putting out so much luminescence for him to observe an area. Slowing down what in daytime would be a much quicker process.

As he jumped over a large embankment, the lights of Crescent Bay were a clear momentary glimpse. A small sense of ease washed over him, but it was only of minimal comfort. Still, he had a few miles left, and anything could derail him, and rob whatever time he had to save his grandfather.

_"Hold on gramps, please!" _Nonus thought as he sped towards the hospital. Unaware of the small streams of blood on the back of his vehicle.

**[4670, May 5****th****, 1900 hours, Crescent Bay, West District] **

Casandra sighed as she worked with a wrench underneath a large vehicle being upheld by a large hydraulic lift. Her face and clothing having splotches of oil, grease, and what ever else that could come out of a car. Her neck becoming increasingly stiff as the mussels tensed up from nearly half an hour of looking up. Her family repair shop was closed now, with only two individuals present in it. On the other side, overlooking the shop on a desk, her father was working on some paper work on his desk. Most likely records of transactions, parts orders, and any notes on things that needed to be done.

The garage doors open to allow in the fresh early night air. While some would protest this as leaving oneself open for an opportunistic robber. However, if anyone tried anything of the sort, well, that's why her father had a 12-gauge under his desk. Those slug rounds could punch a hole threw a metal door with ease. Let alone threw common ceramic armor, and regular-old flesh.

Casandra's father looked up at his daughter. The distant look, and lack of usual complaints of the client's treatment of the vehicle were not the norm. Then ago, she had mentioned she had met his competitor's grandson earlier. The man was always confused at the notion of his oldest competitor having a grandson. Knowing him since his teens, the older mechanic had been alone for most of his life. His wife only being with him for a few short years. Even so, Casandra's father had known Nonus his whole life. Even going so far as to babysit him when the old man went on business trips. He wondered if the meet-up with Nonus had anything to do with his daughter's current disposition.

"What's on your mind?" Her father asked, his usual gruff tone a bit softer. As he asked, he continued to write down entries. Casandra lowered her head with a stiff neck. This causing her to rub her neck to relieve herself of the annoyance. Looking at her father with a somewhat "out of it" expression. Her father noticed this and chuckled at the rather childish expression.

"Your too quiet, means somethings on your mind. What is it? Work? School? Home? Love life?...", Her father suddenly looked up at her with a serious expression. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Casandra looked at her father with a look of disbelief, and a minor hint of horror. Casandra's father ducked as a wrenched was tossed at him. The wrench hit the wall and bounced on the ground.

"NO YA OLD GREASE MONKEY, IM NOT PREGNANT!" Casandra yelled as her father rose up from under his desk.

"Have I ever told you that you have your mothers aim." Her father said in an amused fashion.

"Ma would have used the cast-iron pot and aim for center mass." Casandra half-heartedly joked.

"She also would have just told me what is on her mind, even if it was 2 in the morning. So," Her father patted the dust off his work attire and sat in his chair. He pulled out a deployable chair and set it across himself. He motioned for her to come sit be him as he leaned back. Presenting a welcoming setting, and a rather lax listener to talk to. "tell me whats up".

Sighing in some form of stoic defeat, Casandra walked to the chair. She groaned as her body plopped onto the comfy chair. Hours on your feet made even the lousiest of chairs feel luxurious to the body.

"It's about Nonus, im worried he'll become like Mr. Severus. I don't mean that disrespectfully, he's an amazing mechanic! I mean, he has competed with your family since you were my age. Yet…. he's famous for being totally alone. How long has he lived in the rural district now, 30 year?" Casandra asked her father.

"Longer, he was born out there, and only came to the city to work. He hated central district the most, always bragging about a lack of trees." Her father said.

"That's what I'm talking about! Im worried he'll become uh….m-what's the word, ah! A misanthrope! That's what im worried about, especially with Nonus. He already doesn't like to be around too many people." Casandra said, seeing her father listen as he shook his head.

"If he's anything like that old coot, he was born an introvert. Doesn't mean he hate's people, just means he doesn't have the energy for idiots. Trust me, people like Nonus and his gramps just want to be left alone. They'll find friends, but those people will have to meet a certain personnel criterion first." Casandra's father said. He watched his daughter think on the information he had laid out.

"Yeah, but wont he end up being lonely, or bad off with people in general?" Casandra asked. Her father tilts his head side to side and shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends on the individual dear. Most recluse people can deal with people when they have too, they just wanna be be left alone to recharge. It's like when I meet your uncle, after he is gone I need to drink, otherwise the headache will be worse then the hangover." Casandra's father said.

"So…..I just leave Nonus be?" Casandra asked. Her father shook his head up and down in approval. Happy at his daughter's conclusion or rather, open ended conclusion of the matter.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't try to warm up to the boy. Hell, if you can get him to join up with the shop, you'll have beat your siblings in usefulness again!" Her father said laughing towards the end. Casandra looked at her father with a slight look of annoyance. Her father only said that since she was the oldest and got left with all the work mom and her dad couldn't do.

"Although I must ask, is Nonus coming over for dinner? Cause from what it sounds like-," "No you old goat." Casandra interrupted her father with a stern, if not annoyed tone. Her father looked at her with his hands up, and an exaggerated look of wanting to "back off".

"Well if that's the case, we'll just finish up work and h-,"-***CRASH!*** The loud sound of metal crashing against other surfaces came piercing threw the night air. Casandra and her father shot up from there chairs. Casandra rushed outside as her father grabbed his 12-guage for good measure.

"Casandra! Wait for me damn it!" Her father yelled as he rushed out. Catching up with his daughter, the sight of a familiar hoverbike, in a now warped and non-functional condition, came into both mechanics view. A male figure was lifting another person from the grounded hoverbike as it tossed the larger person over his smaller frame. Casandra's eyes widened as the figures moved past the smoke that was obfuscating them.

Nonus raced forward as fast as he could, carrying his grandfather on his back. A few vehicles had made him take drastic maneuvers and ended up with the hoverbike being a total wreckage. Nonus could feel blood on the back of his shirt. A number of his grandfather's wounds re-opened from the impact. Anxiety growing, Nonus pushed on as he knew he was close to the hospital. Having been taken there on a number of different circumstances that ended up requiring some medical care.

"Nonus! What happened?!" A familiar voice rang out, as Nonus ignored it. He had to get his grandfather there as soon as possible. A growing look of desperation taking root in his usually calm demeanor. From seemingly no where however, a man stepped in front of the young man. A look of rage present on his face.

"THAT WAS MY STORE FRONT YOU DUMB SHIT! YOUR NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU PAY FOR-" ***BANG!* **Nonus didn't even flinch as he shot his pistol into the air, causing a deafening silence, and some to run away. The store owner nearly jumped across the street to get out of the now enraged young-man's way.

"MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY! ANY CUNT THAT GETS IN MY WAY WILL GET THEIR SKULL VENTILATED!" Nonus yelled as he took the opening and ran. His legs shifting with the additional weight, as he groaned in pain. He didn't notice the baffled look of Casandra and her father as he ran passed them. To him, everything was an obstacle, and if it didn't get out of his way, he'd break threw it.

Back with Casandra and her father, the young woman looked at her dad in shock.

"Dad, we have to go help him! That was Mr. Severus on his-, "I know, but your staying behind me. Boy has a death wish brandishing a gun like that when there could have been a cop. Do something stupid if someone doesn't calm him down." Casandra's father said as he closed the shop doors and locked it up. Returning his gun to its proper location. The two took off after the distressed Nonus. Both curious and worried, but one especially concerned as he noticed the bloody tomahawk strapped to the younger man's pants. His thoughts only coming to one question.

_"Damn it boy, what have you done?" _

Nonus felt his lungs burning, but he didn't care. He felt his legs screaming for rest, but he made them move as fast as he could. He ignored every sensation, constantly reminding himself that it was only signals, and that his grandfather was dying on his back. That alone made his mind strong enough continuously to order his body to move, while ignoring the widespread pain. A feeling of relief came threw his mind as he saw the hospital. Its emergency entrance less then a hundred meters from him. He put his pistol away to avoid any trouble as he approached the entrance, he saw one of the people near the door look at him. Noticing the young man's situation, the person shot off and threw open the door. Holding it in place for the young man to enter.

Nonus burst into the waiting room, as a few of the nurses and other staff members noticed him.

"DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR!" Nonus yelled as a doctor ran up to him, a nurse with a crash cart was right behind him.

"Calm down, what's the problem." The doctor asked in a calm demeanor, trying to help calm down Nonus. Nonus, running high on adrenaline, anxiety, and anger left Nonus on a high perch of emotions to come down from. Nonus shifted his body as he laid his grandfather's body on the crash cart with the help of the nurse. Being as careful as possible to not reopen any more wounds and cause more loss of blood. His body tense as it had been in the fighting with the armed men.

"Some men shot my grandfather. I found him like this and I left for here. Please save him, Please!" Nonus said as the doctor examined his grandfathers bloodied and bruised body. Aspects of a worried look were prevalent on the doctor's face to Nonus. The doctor examined as quickly as he could. Ascertaining the best treatment plan he could implement in such an abrupt and serious situation. The doctor looked back up at Nonus as he ordered the nurse to rush him to an emergency room.

"Well do all we can, you did good son, stay here. A staff member will be here soon." The doctor said, but then quickly noticed the blood covering most of the young man's clothing.

"Someone get this kid some cloths!" The doctor ordered as he ran towards the crash cart. His lab coat fluttering as he rushed to catch up. Nonus stood there for a minute, his body slowly relaxing itself. Which, to him, felt worse and continuously did so as time progressed. Every muscle in his body began to shake. His teeth chattered as his legs also began to waiver. His breathing became deeper and quicker, to the point of near hyperventilating. Every sound was blocked by a soft ringing in his ears. His stared off into the distance, at the last place where he had seen the staff take off with his grandfather. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Nonus felt entirely like a mess in every regard. In this state of perpetual physical and mental cooldown, he didn't notice the guard behind him.

"You cant bring that in here sir, hand it over." The guard said, receiving no answer. He grabbed Nonus arm firmly, and yanked him back.

"Now listen here!" Nonus Immediately reacted on instinct as he drew the tomahawk. He moved his body around and kicked the man in the knee. The guard yelled in pain, as some patients called for help. The guard fell on one knee as Nonus tackled the guard to the ground. At this moment, Casandra and her father entered to see Nonus holding a bloody tomahawk above his head. Before Casandra could tell him to stop, her father dashed forward and tackled Nonus to the ground. This caused Nonus to lose his grip on the weapon, its thermal application thankfully off.

"Nonus calm down boy!" Casandra's father yelled, reaching for the pistol. He successfully pulled got it and tossed it to Casandra.

"Empty it Casandra!" Her father yelled as he struggled to keep Nonus from getting up. The younger man thrashing beneath him, with his face as red as one's could be. Casandra did even speak as she did what her father told her. She pulled out the clip, and ejected the remaining bullet in the chamber. Something she had been taught at a very young age. Back with her Father, Nonus leg lifted with enough force to nail her father in the groin.

"SON OF A-OOOOF!" Casandra's father felt an elbow meet his jaw as he lost balance over Nonus. The younger man took advantage as his fest met the older mans left eye. A look of pure, unthinking rage displayed itself across Nonus face. His eyes full of a cold taste to break something. To respond in kind to the previous actions, Casandra's father hit the younger man in the groan. Nonus let out a yell as fell to the ground, no longer above the older man. Both now agonizing in pain at the pain of their genital pain.

"What the fuck are you thinking you idiot! Were trying to help you!" Casandra yelled as she threw the empty pistol at Nonus. It hit the younger man's head with a loud thud that could be herd across the room. Nonus head fell to the ground, his vision going hazy and dark as he felt himself become incredibly tired.

_"Gramps."_ Was the last thought that echoed through the young mans mind as he passed out. His rage filled mind & body finally sub-coming to blackened unconsciousness.

**[4670, May 5th, 2300 hours, Crescent Bay, Crescent Bay West District Hospital]**

Nonus eyes slowly opened as his vision readjusted itself. The familiar scent of a thoroughly sanitized hospital room entered his olfactory. His forehead feeling sore as he reached it with a sore arm. He felt a small bruise where the pistol had Questions ran threw his head as fast as lighting, but the most prevalent one was where his grandfather was. As he got up, everything felt sore, but it didn't matter as he shifted his body to get off the bed. He had a goal to fulfill, and that was to make sure his grandfather was alive. That was his goal as he stood up off the bed.

Looking around his surrounding, he noticed the locked well-lit hospital room. His deduction of why it was locked was simple, the fact that he saw a guard outside the doors narrow window. Nonus checked his pockets and pants, but noticed he no longer processed his weapons. His cloths being replaced by a set of aqua colored scrubs. Shrugging off the lack of equipment, he walked toward the door. He stumbled a bit on the way as the pain in his groin became noticed, much to his annoyance.

"_When did I get hit in the balls? Also, when did I get hit in the head?" _Nonus thought as he was at the door. Having no desire to waste time, Nonus quickly struck the door with force behind each hit. The guards body shifted to investigate the window. His gaze met the now returned facial norm of Nonus's usual blank stare expression.

"Can you let me out, I need to check on my grandfather." Nonus said. The guard didn't say anything as he looked to his left.

"Doc, he's up! Want me to let him up? …..yeah, he looks calm." The guard spoke. He must have gotten the thumbs up as Nonus saw him look down where the door lock would be. The audible noise of keys being shifted threw was herd as the metal door opened. The guard motioned him to walk out slowly. Nonus did as to not cause any issue with the guard. Although he was curious as to why he woke up unconscious. Keeping himself in the most transparently calm demeanor he could, Nonus was guided to a doctor. It was the same doctor who had been there when he had burst threw the hospital ER entrance. He now wore scrubs of a larger variant to Nonus current attire.

"I see your up now, not going to go berserk on us again are you?" The doctor asked looking at Nonus. Nonus raised an eyebrow at the question put forward by the doctor. What exactly had he done?

"I'm sorry doctor, but the last thing I can recall is bursting through the ER doors and talking to you. What else did I do, why did I just wake up in a locked hospital room? More importantly where and how is my gramps?" Nonus asked in a direct manner. His tone having a calmness in it, but also a hint of demanding in it. The doctor's look darkened somewhat at hearing the last question put forward. Nonus observed this as he remained calm, but now worried about his grandfather.

"Follow me." Was all the doctor said as he and Nonus walked together. Nothing was said between the two as they walked down a long, and rather empty hallway. Every step they took was audible as they approached a room that they entered. Nonus expression turned into one of shock, and into sadness at what he saw before him. Various machines worked as they either pumped, sucked, monitored, or whatever they did to keep the body of his grandfather alive. Tubes were placed threw out his body as Nonus looked in horror. Fresh wrappings covering the seemingly endless and massive stitch work across his grandfather's body. The only sign of life being the slow rising and falling of his grandfather's chest. Even then, he didn't know if it was natural, or just the machines.

"We did everything we could do to help him. The combat augmentations he had installed decades ago helped, but they couldn't handle all the damage. I'm surprised he even had such old gear from Apex Frontier in him. Now though, its all up to him to pull through." The doctor said as he patted Nonus on the back.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said as he walked out of the room, wanting to give Nonus as much room as possible. Nonus stood there for a few minutes, completely silent. After a couple of minutes of taking in the situation, he walked towards his Grandfather's side. Grabbing a chair on the way, Nonus set it besides his grandfather's left side. He sat down and looked at his grandfather. Pain and worry clear as day in his eyes.

Nonus hated it when he couldn't control his emotions in situations as the one he found himself in. Normally it came so easy to him to keep the emotions in check. Perhaps that was why he was always so picky with the people he chose to befriend. Wanting to keep out as much drama as possible, and not waste the energy on pointless endeavors. Gramps had always told him to at least try out people, and to not stagnate in social skills. Otherwise he would degrade and be unable to communicate properly with people. His grandfather had always pestered him to be good with the words he used. To be as linguistically precise and to the point as possible.

Nonus reached out his hands as he wrapped them around his grandfather's left hand. His skin callus, feeling like crumpled aluminum from years of hard work. The skin being tan and leathery from he intense all-year round sun. His grandfather had been a man of work, never knowing a day in which he was not to apply his trade to something. From the most minor of mechanical issues, to jobs that took total reconstruction. Such strength was something that had always inspired Nonus. Now that same man laid before him, body broken and riddled with wounds. The very man that had raised him, built him up with brick after brick of life lessons, the architect of his constitution, was on deaths doorstep.

Tears fell from Nonus's face as he felt his self-control crumble. How could he had let this happen? Why didn't his grandfather call for help? Who were the Plain Marauders? Why did his grandfather have combat augmentation from Apex Frontier? Why all of this now out of nowhere?

"Im so sorry Gramps, I should have been there." Nonus said trying to control his tears. His grip on his grandfather's hand tight, not wanting to let go.

"At least you actually showed up, and if your alive-*cough*-then those bastards are dead. Good job son." His grandfather's voice spoke out suddenly. Nonus's head shot up as he looked to see his grandfather looking at him. His head turned towards him.

"Gramps!" Nonus spoke in shock as his grandfather mustered a smile onto his face. Joy over swept Nonus's heart as he felt his grandfather squeeze his hand.

"Nonus, listen to me now." His grandfather spoke.

"No, save your strength for recove-. "I'm not going to recover son, I'm sorry son, but I'm dying." Gramps spoke as Nonus expression became one of shock.

"Now shut up and listen, your gramps has some words for you. Listen carefully, cause I've got plenty to say, and little time to say it. Go home to my garage office, get to the key tapped under my chair, and open the safe. There's money, guns, a holovid recording, and other stuff in there. Promise me you'll watch the holovid as soon as you find it." Gramps said as Nonus shook his head.

"Yes sir." Nonus said, listening to everything his grandfather said.

"Good, now you have to tell the authorities that the Plain Marauders is on their way. They'll know how to prepare the situation, but make sure you tell them its in a week. Bastards haven't changed there timing in over 20 years, so they'll be -*cough cough*-plenty of time to prepare." Gramps said. Nonus nodded to reassure his grandfather he had herd it all.

"Good…damn town is going to be in a panic otherwise." Gramps spoke, wincing in pain. He could feel his body slowly giving out, but hell if he wasn't going to enjoy the last few minutes with his grandson.

"Damn, this is life for ya Nonus. Your riding high in April, shot down in May." Gramps spoke with a light-hearted tone. Wincing a bit in pain as he felt the entirety of his body suffer.

"Heh, Nonus, do you remember the question I asked you when you turned 18?" The older man asked, as he looked at his grandson.

Nonus shook his head, it had been a question he had pored hours of thought into. Thinking of every lesson his grandfather had taught him. Every example his Grandfather had showed him.

"What is a man." Nonus said as his grandfather shook his head.

"Good, now its time you answered that question to me. So, tell me boy, what is a man?" Gramps asked awaiting his grandson's answer. Nonus took a breath, recovering his composure somewhat as he looked at his grandfather. Hi eyes red, and cheek wet from his crying.

"A man is a sovereign individual who stands on his own accord. His actions are of his own choice and must be ruled with logic and reason. His reactions to the inevitable forces of nature and others must be governed by the same standards. A man is a master of his own emotions and must do all he can to prevent them from reigning over him. Materials are a byproduct of his true wealth, knowledge and wisdom. He must use both his body and mind to generate force, which is power. With power, he must strive to reach the apex of all he can be. Leading by example, a man becomes a symbol for those to strive towards. A man is a provider, and not a parasite on those around him. He must do all he can to make his offspring strong, and ready for the world. He must be the heroic example for young men, but especially for his own sons. For with out an example, they are denied a chance of a heroic existence. For if is not a symbol or a father, he leaves no legacy, and in turn no record of his existence. Man is not a beast, but a creature between the animals, and whatever lies after this world. His constitution must be one of wisdom of the mind, strength of body, and true to his soul. He must do all he can to prevent the use of violence, until it is the last action that must be taken. A man expects nothing from the world, but is to make something of himself, and in turn something in the world itself. His emotions are for the few he trusts, and only when necessary to shown them. A man is one who does not shy from responsibility, but embraces it head on with intrepid fortitude. That my grandfather, is my answer to you're the question you put forward. That is what you have taught me, and that is what I strive to be. The answer I put forward is my raison d'être that I wish to reach, the justification I seek for my existence!" Nonus Said with confidence in his answer.

His grandfather looked at him with wide eyes. His surprise in the answer that his grandson had laid before him. A smile then broke across his face, as his eyes became watery. Much to Nonus shock and awe, his grandfather pulled him into a hug with his battered and bruised body. The wrappings that covered his body went from white, to dark red as they absorbed the blood.

"GRAMPS!" Nonus said is horror as his Grandfather only held onto him.

"Tell me son, when did you become so wise? When did you go from being a boy, to becoming a man?" Gramps asked with a raspy voice. Nonus felt his emotions break threw every mental barrier he had erected as tears poured from his eyes. His grandfather, noticing this, only smiled and patted his grandsons back.

"T-this right here son, this - COUGH! COUGH! COUCH AH-CHOUCH!- t-this i-is when men like us can c-cry." His grandfather said, placing his forehead on his grandson's own forehead. Both sets of teary eyes, one set ice-blue, the other a warm hazel, stared into each other with full attention on the other.

"Your now the head of our family boy, never let anyone tell you otherwise. I-HACK! HACK! COUGH! HUGGGGHH!-im so proud to have raised a man like you!"

"GRAMPS NO, PLEASE!" Nonus yelled as his grandfather firmly looked into his eyes with his dying ones.

"L-l-love ya son, g-goodbye." ***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!***Gramps said as the sound of his monitor went off, his hear rate dropping. Nonus world slowed to crawl as he felt the life leave his grandfathers eyes, his muscles losing grip for the last time, his chest no longer rising to breath in new air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nonus screamed as a medical team ran in to see the sight of a grandson holding the lifeless body of his grandfather. From each eye came forth a stream of tears as he held onto the body of a loved one. A look of pure sadness, grief, pain, anger, and confusion all mixed into one. Casandra and her father rushed in after the team. Casandra's expression became one of shock and sadness as she covered her mouth with her hands. Her father looked down in sadness at the lost of a business rival, a mentor, and an old friend. The medical team left, with one quietly turning off the machines.

Nonus however, sat there holding his grandfather's body, tears still streaming from his eyes.

_"Im sorry, im sorry, im so sorry Gramps!" _Nonus though repeatedly in distress, wanting more than ever for his grandfather to call him an idiot out of nowhere. To conk his head, ruffle his hair, slap his back, anything to show a sign of life. No such sign came though, only the sound of a newly anointed man, with a broken heart.

* * *

Damn, this chapter got my eyes watering with th music i used to help the writing tune. Please leave a review, and give me you thought!-Textor Historia


	3. Chapter 3

** Armored Core Dawn on the Horizon.**

By Textor Historia

**Authors Legal Statement:** I do not own the right of the Armored Core franchise. The Armored Core franchise belongs to From Software. I in no way am monetizing this work of fiction, nor will I attempt to do so. Please support the official releases in any manner, thank you.

**Warning:** This story contains mature themes not suitable for kids, screeching moralist, or those who can't handle harsh language. This Story contains the acts and themes of war, politics, graphic death, racial language & prejudice, mass death of various causes, rape, murder, sexual content, discrimination based on arbitrary characteristics, and adult language. If you cannot handle these, do not read the parts, or the story at all.

**I WILL ALSO BE USING METRIC, SO MY FELLOW IMPERIAL USERS CAN BE WARRY OF NEEDING TO USE A CALCULATOR FOR TEMP, SPEED, WEIGHT, AND MEASSUREMENT.**

"Hello."- Speech

"_Hello"- Thoughts_

**[Date/Time/Location/ECT]**

***SOUND***

**(Authors Note in story)**

Chapter 3: Guns, Money, and Cigars.

**[4670, May 6th, 300 hours, Crescent Bay, Crescent Bay West District Hospital]**

Disorder was the current state of mind for a young man currently sitting in a hospital nature chapel. The smell of spring filled the room as its plants were blooming new life. The artificial conditions of the room kept it at a nice 25c (77f), with the smell of artificial rain fresh in the air. A hollow look encapsulated the entirety of his present state of being. His eyes looked at the ground, as if trying to look threw them in some manner. The red from the tears that had previously been falling was still present. Puffy and tired looking as well. His arms resting on his legs. If one was not to take into account the sight of bodily breathing motions, one would think his stillness was ostensibly a body after death.

While his body remained in a status of stillness, his mind was one of turmoil. The past 24-hours played threw his mind in perfect recount. Every detail sharp in his mind as he looked for anything. Some moment of failure, one which if he had not faulted in, his grandfather's death would not be a reality. From waking up to go on his hunt, to the rate he had ran to the doors. Every moment was one for his own analysist. However, his emotions and questions of the nature of the attack plagued his mind in equal attention. The trichotomy alone made him quiet to the point of unnoticeability from those who passed by. By all accounts, he was isolated in both mind, and from those around him.

_"If I had just ignored Clyde, I would have avoided so much waste of time. If I hadn't stopped to examine that artillery casing, I would have been back sooner. Why, WHY DID I LET MYSELF GET DISTRACTED?! I should have stopped and focused on returning home!" _Nonus thought as he criticized his actions of the previous day. What made this process even worse was the memory of his grandfather. The smile he had as he complimented him on the deer he had caught for them. The look of fear as he told him to run away from the men that attacked and burned down there home. The pride he saw in his grandfather's eyes when he gave the answer to the question the man had proposed so many years ago. The pain and sadness he saw as the life of his eyes left them. In each of them however, there was one emotion that he saw, and it was the one that mand Nonus's heart ache, love.

Despite all the suffering, despite all the broken bones, despite the blood loss, his grandfather always looked at him with love in his eyes. Now such a look was no more, vanquished from this plane of existence by a single event. A single event that had no present reason for such an action. Because of such an event, and what it had taken from him, his retaliation from his view was one of impunity. Callous as such a thought was to most, Nonus cared little. He had lost his lifelong home, the man who raised him, and was targeted for the same fate. He would hear no shaming of his retaliation to such a series of events.

Nonus stood up as he felt his sore & stiff muscles begrudgingly follow his orders. The lactic acid in his body from his "exercise" of events left them even more sore. A constant feeling & need to will the body to move had been prevalent for some time now. Stretching his arms for some manner of relieving their stiff state, the young man began to walk. Trying to relieve his legs of the same gnawing feeling. The nature chapel was one of peace that most, if not all who experienced loss within the hospital's grounds, sooner or later found themselves.

It was a large room that was made for the purposes of quiet reflection, and some place of mental balance. The sounds incorporated were of soft chirpings of birds not found for hundreds of miles, a soft waterfall that was still audible through out the entirety of the room, and controlled temperature. In every manner was this room built for those in a state of distress to seek clarity. The young man could appreciate such attention to detail, being one who had lived out in the Canyon forest all his life. Water was an excellent sound of relaxation when it was in enough motion. That had probably been why his grandfather had lived there. Nature's own sound was a remedy for so many ills that plagued people from day to day.

"How did they get the smell right though?" Nonus thought as he approached the exit doors. They were a large set of doors, about 4 meters in height, and made of metal with reinforced glass windows. Looking up at the top of the large doors, the sight of the sensor going from a soft red, to a soft green could be seen. A low hiss was produced as the doors slid open. The rubber bottoms of the doors were made to cause as little sound as possible. As well as the gears of the door, both to reduce the disruption they caused to the tranquil chamber.

As Nonus walked out, the artificial smell of spring disappeared, as it was replaced by the smell of a sterilized hospital hallway. The hard floors having recently been treated with some form of a chemical mixture. A "WET FLOOR!" sign a few meters to his right was still standing. The few spots of wet floor able to be seen under the hospital's soft lights. Wanting to avoid any chance of tripping, and causing additional soreness to his being, Nonus began to walk leftward. His steps silent as he walked aimlessly threw the floor.

Since it was so early in the day, the hallways were relatively quiet. The janitors and late crew being the few to make any sound. The vast baulk of patients themselves being fast asleep. Recovering, hanging onto life, and for some like his grandfather, passing away in their own fashion. Hopefully it was of a peaceful and painless nature, and not of the other. That was the hope he could give to those who found themselves in his position, and only a silent, and mental condolence.

He soon arrived at the very room he and his grandfather had last seen each other. Already had the bed been cleaned to the point of exemplary standards. The teal sheets folded nice and tightly, and the standard two pillows laid ready for the next head of a patients. The additional machines that provided his grandfather with extra time had already been taken. Most likely already cleaned and put into storage. Most likely not being used until needed, or further examination. The memory of his grandfather was still fresh and was most likely forever carved into his psyche. He sighed as he held his calm composure, trying to sort out his mind more.

Behind him came the soft, but audible footsteps of two people. A leathery stretching sound present with every step they took. Enclosing the distance between them and Nonus. Using the window that was presently drawn open due to vacancy, the young man saw the rough reflections of two men in uniform. Both were men of similar build, with belts and some device on there shoulders. Calmly turning around, Nonus looked to see who approached him.

"Heh, never could get the drop on your Grandfather, guess you inherited his perception." A voice spoke with a modicum of amusement. In front of Nonus stood two men with matching uniforms, but with slight differences here and there. The uniforms themselves consisted of a light blue breathable short sleeved-shirt, with black pants that looked ostensibly like dress pants, and black combat boots. Both had on ballistic vests that matched the color of their shirts. A silver name tag with black imprints of their names were pinned on the left side. A small side pocket for a notepad and pen holster on the right. On each of their shoulders was Crescent Bay emblem, surrounded by the red triangle that was related to Apex Frontier. Apex Frontier being the company that owned everything from the Greenland territory, to the Alaskan territory, and down to the Chain Wall.

They were the local law enforcement employed by Apex Frontier, and the City Executives. What made Nonus ponder however, was the darker skinned man with the rank of Captain. Why was a captain here to see him?

"Your Alexander's grandson, Nonus, correct?" The captain asked. His gaze firm, but not off-putting.

"Yes Sir." Nonus said with respect and said nothing else as to maintain a level of respect. Best to appeal to there authority until you know of their intentions. Otherwise risk a situation which would only cause him further troubles. Smiling at the answer, the captain tilted his gaze at the lower ranked officer next to him, and then back to Nonus. The other officer, a man with green eyes, brought up items that he carried. Nonus looked to see it was a large brown paper bag, with the same logo they had stitched on there shoulder imprinted on the bag.

"We headed to your cabin. It didn't take us long to figure what had happened when we saw your…. handywork. Think you went a little over bored there?" The Captain asked as Nonus took the item.

"Gramps taught me when your fighting for your life, its best to be judged by eight then carried by six." Nonus said as he investigated the contents of the bag. Inside was his cloths, which had been recently cleaned of their stains. His weapons as well being present in the bag, the tomahawk being cleaned.

"_Should ask them where they buy their polish from." _Nonus thought as he admired the attention to detail.

"Alexander raised you to be a mini-him, huh? Cause that's the exact answer he gave me when he put four holes into one of my subordinates years ago. With that very gun no less." The captain said as Nonus looked up with a face of slight surprise.

"My grandfather shot a cop?" Nonus asked in somewhat disbelief.

"Oh your granddaddy didn't just waste one of my subordinates, he made sure to get a confession out of the son-of-a-bitch before he died. Let's just say the man he shot was someone who couldn't keep it in his pants. Your gramps caught him in the act on night, and put two in the legs, one in the right arm, and one in the head. It was all in self-defense of course." The captain said as he put emphasis of the term "self-defense". Moving his eyebrows up and down twice when mentioning the term. Nonus just shook his head in agreement.

"Because of the obvious nature of what happened, you've already been cleared. However, let's get to the point, how long do we have boy?" The green-eyed officer spoke in a direct manner. Nonus looked at hm for a moment with some confusion.

"Don't lapse in memory now. We saw the bodies; the men were both part of Plain Marauders. Meaning we have an operation happening in our canyon. I need to know how much time we have left to prepare." The captain said sternly, no trace of his previously somewhat jovial manner of speech. Now it was one of authority, and it was staring him down.

"A week, that's what Gramps said. However, one of the soldiers I…. "interrogated" said nine days. They didn't clarify when they would attack, so I guess we should act like we have 8 days." Nonus said as he looked at the captain in the eyes. The captain sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. It wasn't a matter of annoyance, but rather one of clear worry. Considering the situation, Nonus could understand why. It wasn't everyday that an army was only a few days away from invading you.

"Alright then, that's all the questions we had for you. Your garage is still standing, so I suggest you head there. I know it might be painful, but its probably best to head there. I even have an escort to give you a ride home." The captain said as he placed an arm on Nonus's right shoulder.

"Now keep this information to yourself, we'll handle the preparations here. Last thing we need is everyone getting into a panic and start rioting. Otherwise well end up doing most of the private armies work for them." The captain said as he took his hand off and walked away with his subordinate. Nonus looked waited until the duo was out of sight, and hastily ran to an available patient room with a bathroom. Body was less sore now, and he was ready to move on with the task his grandfather had bestowed upon him; watch the holovid.

Finding a secure patient bathroom, he began to examine the contents of the bag. His blue carpenters were in good condition, as well as the dark green shirt he had. His black socks and boots in the same clean condition as the other articles of clothing. Swapping his current attire for those he found most preferable, he found himself somewhat happier in the attire. Lastly, were the two, and most important items that he had come to be fond of. The .475 Widley, and the thermal tomahawk. Reaching into the bag for its final contents, he grabbed the pistol first.

His gaze became one of questioning as he felt the noticeable weight difference in the gun. Because of its unique ammunition, the gun was built to withstand extreme fire power. For such remarkable durability, a heavy weight and recoil were the natural trade off. Analyzing the weapon took only a minute to locate the reason for such drastic difference in weight.

"Half the guns parts have been either removed or altered to uselessness" Nonus thought. Suspecting further sabotage of his property, be began the process of inspecting the tomahawk. Turning it over, and cautiously eye every part of it, a plethora of issues were identified. The most blatant of issues that was noticeable was the dulled blade. It would make for a better hammer, then a bladed tool. The condition of the thermal wiring which made the weapon even more leather had been made inoperable. Wires protruding in every direction once exposed from the handles hollow casing structure. Agitated by such sabotage to his precious equipment, Nonus trust in the local law enforcement became one of cautionary distrust.

"_Id best not take up that free ride. There may be hidden "fees" if I do so."_ Nonus thought as he began to plan a manner of escape. First, he would need to establish where the vehicles, and hence where the drivers were most likely to be located. To do this, Nonus simply made his way up three levels, while quietly avoiding anyone who was still working. For the next half an hour, Nonus found what he was looking for with relative ease. His reconnaissance led him to find there were four squads waiting for him. Each having an officer in them, and possibly coworkers inside the hospital right now.

"How fortunate to have such a large police department." Nonus though rolling his eyes. Most likely there were officers to greet him or encounter him and then lead him out. Thus, not causing any issue worth anyone's attention, and placing the officers in the position of just doing their jobs.

"_Im surrounded, don't have any way to take them all on, and I need a ride,"_ Nonus thought as he hid himself. Likelihood of the officers patrolling threw the building was an obvious strategy. _"If I'm going get out of here, I'll have to knock out one of the officers. Maybe I could get some anesthesia from the hospital's pharmacy. There should be a drug catalog that I could use to browse through the inventory. To get inside of the place itself, best chance is using the tomahawk to-"_

Nonus then looked at his currently blunted weapon, and face palmed himself.

"_Or I could just use the tomahawk and conk one of them on the head and grab their gear. Better then devising some overly complex plan with ten additional steps. K.I.S.S Nonus, keep it simple stupid."_ Nonus thought with self-criticism as he began to look for a stairway door. The stairway being the best way one would work his way up without notice, and the most audible for Nonus to hear. Quietly entering the stairway, he slowly closed the door, while still applying pressure to its push able handle. When closing the door, he gradually, but very cautiously took the pressure off. This all being done to create as little to no noticeable audible sound worth attention. Positioning himself to see down the center slit that gave him limited, but a precious advantage. Using the vantage point, a figure is similar garb as the two officers he met was making there way up. From what little he could gaze at, it was only one person that was ascending the staircase. His current position being roughly 5-7 flights bellow Nonus.

"Well, better position myself." Nonus thought as he pulled out his blunted tomahawk. Taking the position where he was directly behind the ascending persons viewpoint, as well as to the far side of the ascending staircases to his current position, Nonus sat patiently. Breathing being controlled and his body stiff as to avoid unnecessary sound. Footsteps and the jingling of various equipment on a belt increasingly became more audible. Thus, signaling further encroachment to the blonde's vantage point. Finally, only a floor beneath him, Nonus saw the man's form as he ascended the stair case.

Immediately Nonus launched himself, holding back any obstreperous yelling or sounds. The officers head turned slightly, as he reached for his gun. Nonus's body slammed into his at an angle, as the officer felt his ribcage hit the stairs, resulting in two broken ribs. Before he could even reach out for his radio, Nonus wacked the back of the man's head with the broadside of the weapon, as to not kill the man, but incapacitate him. Naturally the man put his hands up to absorb the attacks, but Nonus wrestled with one hand. His other hand increasingly bringing down more powerful blows to bear on the man.

"_FOR FUCK SAKE'S JUST BLACKOUT!" _Nonus thought wanting to make this quick. The man's hands left hand now clearly broken. Nonus quickly swapped the side to the narrower edge, where it had also hand once been sharpened. The younger man brought it down on the man's hand, as a sickening crack was created. Nonus immediately put his hand over the man's mouth as to avoid louder screaming. The officer bit down on Nonus's hand and punched him square in the jaw. The made Nonus lose balance as he was pushed to the side. The officer lifted his body upward, and kicked Nonus a few times in the gut, causing the blonde to curl up in defense. Seeing this, the officer reached for his gun, but Nonus shot his body back up and at the man's center of mass. While the ballistic vest helped to avoid any damage, gravity acted in accordance with its laws, as the man was sent over the hand rail, head first.

***SHCRACK!*** Was the gut-wrenching sickly crack that rag threw Nonus ears as he looked over the railing and onto the stairwell beneath him. Hazel eyes widened as he saw the unnatural position of the officer's neck. With a curse spoken under breath, Nonus knew that the man was dead. Nonus walked down the stair case, still recovering his breath from being kicked out of him. He leaned down and put both his index and middle fingers to the man's neck. The presence of a pulse was absent as the blonde had feared.

Nonus shook his head with regret as he rummaged threw the mans gear. Knowing his tomahawk would most likely have blood on it, Nonus looked into the man's pockets for a knife. Find it with ease as most officers carried one, Nonus cut the sleeves off the man's shirt. Running the cloth over his face, hands, and tomahawk, the blonde avoided any obvious signs to lead on to know he had killed someone. He grabbed the 9mm, the two magazines the man carried, kept the pocket knife the officer had, and the small bottle of pepper spray. Tucking the pocket knife in his right pocket, he then tucked the gun in his pants on his right side. The pepper spray being put with the hand cuffs.

"_I better leave now."_ Nonus thought as he headed towards the main exit. It was only a few sets of stairs down, but to Nonus it felt like one as the adrenaline had been released. Holding back his body's movements as to appear normal, Nonus soon stood only a few meters from the door. He quickly gazed out outs its small window and saw the main doors straight ahead. A squad car outside presumably waiting for him. Nonus took in a breath, let out half, and waited a few moments to breath out the other half. Calming his body down, he walked out and towards the main doors.

His pace was steady but not fast as he reached out and pushed the doors open. Across the street, under a light post, an officer stood with a neutral look on his face. Nonus walked toward him, his heart beating a bit faster as trepidation came to his mind. The officer stood with the rank of Sergeant on his shoulders. His frame was slightly larger than others, had a very common militaristic looking face, but oldy enough he had a goatee.

"Are you the officer assigned to pick me up? Sorry I took so long; my day has been a bit…. stressful" Nonus said, already knowing what the answer would be to his question.

"Yes, and it's fine, just sit in the back, and I'll take you home quickly." The officer said.

"Thanks, suppose I should give you the weapons your chief gave back to me, here," Nonus said as he slowly reached and gave the officer his .475 pistol & the tomahawk. "Don't want to make you feel nervous in your own squad!"

The officer nodded as he grabbed the weapon and set both on the passenger seat. He then opened the read door to show the hard, single piece plastic seat that maid up the back. A barrier had been built in consisting of a left and right side with protective glass, and a metal crossed barrier in the middle. Keeping the blonde physically separate from the man. Nonus sat down as the officer warned him not to hit his head, which Nonus found laughable. His head was probably ordered to be ventilated once they were out in the rural sticks. Careful as to not let the officer be aware of his hidden positions, Nonus acted as if his body was still a bit stiff. As soon as he had positioned himself on the right seat, the officer almost immediately slammed the door closed.

"_No need to hurry yourself there." _Nonus thought as the officer entered his squad's driver seat. His larger frame causing motion with the rather large squad car. With a flick of a button, the audio of an old gasoline engine cam threw, signaling the electric engine was on. Most people for some reason, including Nonus himself, preferred that sound to the rather silent electric noise. It just came off much more powerful.

The squad itself was a large SUV style squad, with the standard bells and whistles one would see. It was a wheel-based vehicle which made sense, as the department most likely was avoiding the cost of large hovercraft costs. Only the large factory hubs had that kind of cash to spend. The officer radioed in on having gotten the blonde and was informed that his other officers would be there for a while. Apparently having to get reports from the staff on the blonde's case for record sake. With two flicks of switches above the central console, the lights and sirens cam on.

It was a good 10 minutes blazing past lights and such, until they were out of the city. Waiting until they were half way home; at the increasing speeds the officer was pulling, it would be soon; Nonus knew when to strike. They passed a few signs along the way which Nonus had imbedded in his memories from repeated travel between home and Crescent Bay.

"_How fast is he going? At the current rate well be home in under 20 minutes."_ Nonus thought as positioned himself. If he was going to strike, it was best to do so now. Steadying his right hand to be on the gun, Nonus also slowly prepared the pepper spray.

"Man, you don't have to go this fast for me sir. If it isn't a bother to inquire, would you slow down a bit?" Nonus asked politely.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sorry. Just a bit easier to drive without all that annoying traffic in the city. Out here, you can go as fast as you want, it's a pleasant change." The officer said as he reeled back the speed of the vehicle.

"Yeah, it sure is. Glad I'll be out here when Plain Marauders comes crashing in. How is the public taking it?" Nonus asked.

"The public is taking it pretty well." The officer said, and that was all Nonus needed for a signal.

"You missed a line their buddy, didn't the chief tell you that the public wouldn't be informed?" Nonus asked as the officer looked back at him with a bit of surprise in his eyes.

"Well, guess you know the situation then. Guess, there's no need to act the part." The officer said as the vehicle decelerated till he brought it to a halt. He parked it in gear, and drew his gun.

"Gotta ask, how did you find out?" The officer asked with curiosity as he turned at Nonus.

"You fucked with my weapons jackass, although that didn't stop me from stealing from some of yours." Nonus said as he raised his left arm and sprayed the pepper spray threw the openings within the middle section. The man quickly covered his eyes with his arm as scarlet spray was flung onto his arm, some of it hitting the top of his face.

"YOU LITTLE CUNT!" The man yelled as he felt the oily substance slide down his face. Pepper spray was designed to be slick, as the point of it as to get into the eyes. By being wet enough like oil, it was able to roll down the man's forehead. Thus, causing skin irritation where it was, and reaching the eyes. To say it was effective was an understatement as Nonus unleased the entire can upon the man. The oil accumulating so much as to pour down the face, and reach the eyes, nostrils, and mouth.

Nonus tossed the now emptied can aside as he slid across the seat. The can making a small clank sound as it fell on the floorboard. He reached for the gun as the man began to fire his off where Nonus had been. His eyes too much in pain to be of use to aim.

"DUMBASS!" Nonus yelled with the new rigging in his ears as he fired his own gun five times. The first few bullets were blocked, with the last on making it threw the now destroyed glass. A haze of red coated the front window, as well as a cracking sound as a heavy thud was herd. Nonus sighed with ringing now in his ears as he moved his head. The officers now ventilated head rested on the frame between the door and window. Wasting no time, Nonus slid across to the opposite side, and fired until the glass broke on the opposite side window. Shattering from the impact of too many bullets, the pieces fell across the seat and floor board. Nonus kicked out any remaining glass as he crawled out threw the exposed window.

_"Great, now my ears are ringing like a bitch, hope there isn't any permanent damage." _Nonus thought as he plopped onto the ground. A few cuts present along his arms, and his shirt having a few cuts. Quickly getting back up and walking a few meters away, Nonus turned and emptied the remainder of his clip into the driver seat. Avoiding the head as to not have the entire window covered in blood, the door window soon caved in and shattered. Disposing of the now spent clip, the young man reloaded and kept the gun up. Best to be wary of any surprises, then to be overcome by them.

He opened the door as the officer's upper body fell to the road side. Nonus just pulled the body out and claimed the man pistol magazines. Might as well make his chances better off with more ammo at his disposal. Noticing the blood sprayed across the glass, Nonus pulled out his new knife and cut off a leg length of cloth from the officer's pants. Using it as an improvised towel, Nonus quickly wiped the blood as best he could. Then swatting the glass shards away with the towel folded, Nonus soon took the driver seat.

_"Gramps, I hope you understand from wherever your soul is."_ Nonus thought in a moment of reflection. With thing as they were however, he had little time o reflect on the morals of his actions. He had to survive, and he had to make sure Crescent Bay was made aware of the impending attack. Otherwise, he could never call himself by his last name, better yet live with himself. He looked to the laptop that was on a built-in metal stand and browsed through the software applications.

After a good 15 minutes, he found what he was looking for. In front of him was the evidence he needed to clear his name. It was a series of emails with orders from someone to have him killed off. In place of a few words were certain metaphors that were easily switchable with other, more direct words. Suddenly a new message popped up, much to the blonde's annoyance.

_"Is the chore done? We just found Arnold sleeping overtime, how is your end?" _It read plainly.

_"Better fake it." _Nonus thought as he began to type.

_"Yes, had a few problems doing it, even took a hit to the head! Had a couple surprises, but it's done." _Nonus wrote trying to be as convincing as possible. He sent the message, and almost was reciprocated instantly.

"_Need help? That stuff made Mike sleep real hard."_ The message read, mentioning the finding of the officer who Nonus had killed. Nonus quickly looked for the trunk button as he needed an idea for what they wanted to have done with his body. He quickly found it and headed out to survey the trunks contents. Careful not to trip over the dead body near him. Inside was a variety of tools that could be of major use in any situation. Especially the foldable shovel that was beside a large tarp big enough for a body. He rushed back to respond, looked at the clock which read 0530, and typed in his reply.

_"No, I'm fine. Might take a while to do the rest, don't like the location I'm in. Going to go out a bit further to finish the chore. I'll be back at 0900 at the most."_ Nonus typed in as he awaited the quick response.

_ "Understood, take your time man. People likes chores done right, not fast and lazy. Well get Mike nice and proper. I'll delete the messages right now." _The email read as Nonus eyes widen as the messages suddenly began to self-delete themselves, much to the blonde's mental detriment. Just when had the proof he needed to clear his name from public ire, it was ripped from his grasp. Just as so much had been in no less than 24 hours.

Nonus shifted the vehicle into drive as he took off at max speed. Buying himself some time was successful, now he just had to use it appropriately. Over 10 minutes passed until he was home, a sting of pain hit his heart as he drove passed the soldering remains. Four long wooden stakes holding up lines of police tape. The memory of his grandfather warning him came flooding to mind as he drove past the front porch. Shaking his head, he parked the vehicle and shut it off. Climbing out of the vehicle, his .475 and tomahawk both holstered, Nonus examined the garage. It was taped off, but besides that there was no sign of major tampering. Tearing off the tape, he entered the garage slowly. A welcomed momentary feeling of calm washed over him as the familiar smell came to his nose.

_ "This will probably be the last time I ever see this place." _Nonus thought with a heavy look as he entered his grandfather's office. It was a well sized office, a few large filing cabinets, two chairs in front of a large desk littered with papers, cigar ends, and a few office supplies. To the side was a large hanging painting with a couch underneath it, and to the far left back was a large plant that needed watering. Using the information his grandfather had relayed to him, Nonus walked to the desks chair, and felt underneath it. He quickly found a large piece of tape and ripped it off from the chair's underneath. Bringing it to his face, Nonus found both the kept, and a tightly folded note. He took both and unfolded the note.

"Close and lock the door, then open all file cabinet drawers." Nonus read as he did as the letter instructed. The door was shut, and locked. Then every drawer on all three file cabinets were opened. A mechanical click was herd, as the sound of an electrical hydraulic press was herd. Nonus looked to his side as a look of shock came over his face.

The entire door had been covered by a large safe that spanned the rooms 6-meter width. It stood a good 3-meters with a keyhole every 1½ meters.

"_Even in death you leave me agape, Gramps."_ Nonus thought as he opened the first section of the safe. Inside was a set of combat armor that looked like an older model of what the Plain Marauders had used, but with extra armor. On the side was a tan colored camo-shirt made of breathable fabrics, and a set of combat pants of the same color and similar, yet rougher material. There was even two sets of socks and two sets of underwear. Nonus quickly unlocked the next section and was greeted with the sight of weapon. A lot of them.

There was an 8mm automatic rifle, an automatic 12-gauge shotgun, an empty space where the .475 belonged, an empty space for the tomahawk, and a combat knife. Ammo boxes and magazines set neatly onto one another. Four cylindrical shaped grenades being tucked into the back of the section. That last one took Nonus a minute to process as he moved to the next locker. He opened to reveal an empty duffel bag, that was hanging at the top, a set of boxes with the word "PARTS" written on them with the associated weapon, some modifications for the armor, and a few credit chips in a large wallet. Nonus looked at the credit cards, counted them, and nearly felt his eyes leave their sockets.

"There's at LEAST 15k here!" Nonus said in shock as he moved on to the last door. Inside was a small photo album, a necklace, a key, papers, a few files, a pack of ten data chip, and the holovid. Nonus immediately grabbed the devise no bigger than a TV remote and set it on the desk. He activated the touch screen and saw that there was a recording from a year ago, on his own birthday. Nonus pressed the play button as the machine came to life. A holographic projection light was emitted as the form of Nonus's grandfather standing took form. Nonus immediately felt emotion at the well detailed projection of his grandfather.

"Nonus, not to sound cliche, but if you're watching this, then I've left this world." The hologram "spoke" as Nonus hung his head.

"Listen son, if you've found this, then you've found the safe. It's time your grandfather cleared up the record for you. Your Gramps wasn't born in Crescent Bay, I was born up in Upper Peninsula of the Michigan sector. When I was 16, I left home without a care, and enrolled in Apex Frontiers private army. For years I did things that I still can't forgive myself for, corporate sabotage, drug trade, resource trade and acquisition; acquisition meaning just killing whoever had what AF wanted, and even killed entire towns. Was rarely for defense, and it wasn't eve in the name of any values or ideas, it was just for a couple credits, a meal on the table, and booze to make me forget. For years I was a cold-blooded bastard, moving from field to field. Looking back on it now, I regret nearly everything. The only highlight was meeting your grandmother." Gramps spoke as his sober look gained a smile.

"Quite a woman that one. Very proud of her femininity, always looking her best, kind to people who needed a hand, while simultaneously being a jackass to every man that approached her for a date. Your grandpa sure had to bust his ass to get her to go out with me. Worth it in every way though, as after a year I had a ring on her finger. Although I was kind of pissed she forgot to mention she was a natural blonde, and not a redhead. Hell, of a surprise on the wedding day especially." His grandfather spoke as Nonus rolled his eyes with a smile at that part. His grandfather was always going on about "firecrackers" when women were brought up.

"Even with my job, our relationship was strong over the next few years. Over the years I was married to your grandmother, I began to want to settle down further. So, when your mother came about, I had last mission, one that would get your grandma, mother and me out to Crescent Bay, and into any district we wanted. What I didn't know, was the monsters we would find down there." Gramps spoke as the recording showed a pale looking man as Nonus was taken aback by the nervous expression his Grandfather displayed. He had never seen him nervous, let alone so consumed by an emotion to such a degree. It was in all manners, unnerving to the young Severus.

"The things I saw, the knowledge in that place, and worst of all, oh god when he actually talked to me! I couldn't stop shaking like a leaf in the wind. The worse part was when he said there was something far worse at the bottom of that ancient facility. Something he couldn't have, which seemed to piss him off. That thing Nonus, whatever monstrosity it is, it belongs to your." His Grandfather said with a hawkish look.

"It belongs to me?" Nonus said quietly to himself in disbelief. Why would some facility have something that pre-dated his birth even?

"I asked him why, and he said, "you do not meet the necessary conditions". As if I was some sort of defective tool or broken part in his eyes. After our little "chat" he said I could leave that place. The only one of an entire company, 149 men, ALL DEAD FROM THAT ONE PLACE!" Gramps said as Nonus saw the palpable fear in the mans projected eyes. What laid in this facility that would cause his grandfather such distress. It sounded like the devil itself had made a refuge from hell.

"Two years passed, grandmother left me after things got bad, and your mother gave birth to you, sadly at the cost of her own life, she was only 16. Same age as me when I left my home," Gramps's projection said with a distant and sad look.

"Mom was only 16? Wow, she wouldn't even be 40 if she was alive, damn…so young." Nonus thought, never really knowing much about his mother or anything about his father. Gramps had always wanted to avoid that topic, because "it caused too much heartache" as he would usually put it. Usually to the blonde's own disappointment.

"When you were born, he came back. I walked out, confronted the bastard with my 8mm, and demanded what he was doing on my land. What he said left me in a fit of rage I can never feel unless I see that bastard again." Gramps with a look of pure hatred with the snarl that plastered his face.

"Bastard looked at me straight in the eyes, wife left me, daughter just recently died, baby in the house crying, and he said "He is my offspring, I leave him in your hands. Do not fail in the upbringing of him, for he possesses all that you lacked. He shall go by the name Nonus". He then took off while I shot my entire clip at him! Not a damn thing even nippit that bastard. He was the most cold-blooded bastard I had ever met. To this day I wonder how the hell your even related to that-that THING!" Gramps's projection said with venom in his words. Nonus was utterly shocked as the revelation of wat kind of man his own father was. A man that not only left his own mother, but even told his grandfather to raise him.

"_You son of a bitch."_ Nonus thought as he felt his fists ball. His knuckles turning white in sheet anger. His father, the very man that helped in his creation, went against so much of what made a man a man in the blonde's own eyes. It was a betrayal of values as close as the blood that ran threw his veins.

"The only thing your daddy ever gave you was that name, but I decided to give you it. Maybe it was out of the sense of tradition, being that my pa, and his pa named their own sons. The other reason being because I wanted you to make that name YOURS, not his, not whatever label and meaning he had in it for you, its YOURS to fulfill boy. Now, that leads me to my last segment of this little drama. Nonus, I don't care much what you do with your life, as long as you do it right, and do it with the lessons I gave you. That alone would make me happy. However, if our home, if Crescent Bay, the place I worked so hard to get our family too, I have only on thing to ask you. Please listen to this selfish old man's last request. Please Nonus, fight to protect it, and fight for yourself. Even if its only once, Crescent Bay deserves a fighting chance. After that, I want you to live your life, just don't make the same mistakes I did." Gramps said with respect in his voice toward his own grandson, something that made Nonus smile. His grandfathers trust in him being so height as to ask him such a thing.

"After this vid, there will be instructions on how to use and repair all the stuff in here. As well as some precious items I've kept safe. Some cash with a wallet I made for you, some data chips that have….my past, a necklace I gave your mother, and a photo album. Remember, always keep the photo albums safe. There're also some other recordings that will be available after this message is played. Most, if not all being much more jovial in tone then this one. Some good life lessons for ya!" Gramps's projection spoke happily as he had a chuckle at the mention of more jovial messages. The projection smiled as Nonus watched with all his attention upfront.

"Use it all and live your life son. You are now the head of the Severus house, and I know you will do great things if you set your mind and body towards whatever goal you seek. Go claim the world as yours with your own work. Ill be watching you with pride in my eyes, and hopefully with your mother and grandmother where ever they both are. Above all though, know that I love you Nonus, always have, and I always will." Gramps's projection said, tears evident in the recording, but words as true as they could ever be. The projection ended as the machine began moving to the next video. Nonus paused it and wiped his slightly watery eyes, some form of peace being brought from the recording.

"I will Gramps, now." Nonus said to himself as he looked at the armor and pressed the play button. He began to undress, as he reached for the militaristic clothing. The cloths adjusting to his body as he listened to his Grandfather explain the suit. The armor itself had microhydraulic, allowing for users who weren't augmented to carry 150 kilograms (330 pounds) of gear. An augmented soldier being able to carry a heavy total a little over 2x that. So Nonus would have no issue with carrying an optional rotation of firepower. The back of the suit having magnetized sections that made having the threat of an average person yanking your guns form you a mute concern. Nonus found himself struggling with the heavy equipment as the legs easily weighed 14 kilograms (30 pounds) for each leg.

"_No wonder Gramps could still move so well nearing 60. Life time of this, and augmentation is a workout alone!" _Nonus thought as heapplied the "space diaper" which was really just an all-encompassing crotch plate that easily weighted somewhere around 5½ kilograms (12 pounds). Avoiding tiring himself out, Nonus brought the chest piece, which was by far the heaviest, to the ground. Easley weighing at 25 kilograms (55 pounds).

"When you have the chest piece on, simply repeat after me, Severus-000117-AO, activate power systems." Gramps's recording spoke as Nonus heard a soft hum come one as he near instantly felt the weight of the armor decrease by a stark degree. He stood up as he made few simple movements. The machine responding a bit too fast, almost overwhelmingly over extending his limbs.

"_I'm going to need to readjust this asap."_ Nonus thought as he tried to real his arms back down, but they came down like an anchor had been tied to them. The suit was clearly one for the more enhanced among Apex's forces.

"Then repeat the same when deactivating the system. Severus-000117-AO deactivate power systems." Gramps projection said.

"_Oh fuck."_ Nonus thought as the armors de-powered weight returned. Nonus felt the full weight as he struggled against the heavy bearing of the armor.

"S-Severus-000117-AO, a-activate power systems!" Nonus said as he cautiously struggled to maintain his balance. The humming of the power system retuned as much to Nonus's welcome. He listened as his grandfather told him how to readjust the armor, which Nonus did while simultaneously listening to the recording. Afraid that if he didn't, a move to the left would result in the snapping of his spine. When the armor had been properly tuned, Nonus still found it still to be a bit quick, but not to the detrimental degree that it was originally tuned to. He applied the shoulder and forearms, which in totem added a total of 7 kilograms (16 pounds) on each arm. However, when the power was transferred into them, they easily weighed only 3 kilograms (6 kilograms) now.

Nonus looked at the clock to see it was 0755, which made him quicken in his movements. The police would no doubt be heading out after there fellow cohort was absent for a long enough period. Nonus then began to replace the parts of the .475, and the tomahawk. It took him only a few minutes, but the clean and smooth sounds of the .475 as it was returned to premium condition made Nonus feel a small sense of victory. The tomahawk needed nearly every part replaced, requiring extra time, which annoyed the young blonde.

Swapping out parts of the belt and chest piece attachments, Nonus had both the 9mm and its complementary three 15-round clips stored, as well as the .475 and three 8-round clips for it. Both pistols already fully loaded with magazines. He then took the shotgun and was amazed when he was able to store 15 rounds, plus one in the chamber, into the shotgun. Each round being a deadly 12-gauge C.H.E.R slug round. C.H.E.R standing for Concentrated High Explosive Round, needles to say level III ballistic armor would be torn to shreds with just one round. As well as whoever was on the other side of that ballistic armor. With the two 12-gauge holsters he placed on his right side of his waist, he was able to store an additional 32-rounds. Lastly was the massive 8mm automatic rifle, which easily weighing near 6 kilograms (13 pounds). Nonus Looked at the magazines for the weapon and saw each was a massive 60-round clip. The clips being quite large as they were tailored for 8mm magnum rifle rounds. Nonus slapped a clip inside and put the remaining three on his left side of his waist.

Placing the 12-gauge shotgun on the left side of his back, and the 8mm rifle on his right. The magnetic holsters drew on the weapons as they were locked onto the armors back. The force being applied so easily made the weapons almost seem like they were welded to the armor. Placing the combat knife on his lower left leg, the tomahawk on the back of his waist, the four grenades being strapped onto his right leg.

While the new weight was a hindrance in terms of speed, it wasn't as bad as it was when the suit was deactivated. He grabbed the duffel bag, and put the photo album, data chips, papers, files, some parts, a few rounds of extra .475 ammo and the holovid device in the now full duffel bad. He stored the wallet with the credit cards but stopped once he looked at the necklace. It was a simple gold necklace with a locket on it. The locket itself having an eagle on it with its wings fully spread. Opening it, a small image of his grandparents, and his mother. His mother was young, but also very beautiful. Taking much of her looks from her mother, having dark blonde hair like his in a bob-cut style, and lovely green eyes like emeralds. She was wearing a light blue dress, with her figure being one of a woman in late stage pregnancy. A bright smile plastered across her face. Nonus gulped as he looked at the picture, his mind retaining the image of the woman who gave birth to him.

"_I'm sorry we never got to know each other mom."_ Nonus thought as he put the necklace around his neck. He pocketed the key and set the helmet on the desk. Opening one of the drawers, Nonus saw a half-empty cigar box of full body Maduros. He gazed at them, and took one out then closed it, and put the rest in the duffle bag.

"_Fuck it, I deserve one."_ Nonus thought as he cut the end with the cigar cutter, making sure the cut was small as to have a tighter inhale. Lighting it with a match and tossing the other matches in the duffel bag. He zipped the now full duffel bag as he set it on the table with the helmet. Nonus inhaled the peppery flavored smoke, much to the young man's enjoyment. He closed the vaults and closed the file cabinets. The safe descended into its hollowed-out position as it soon sealed itself. The cigars aromatic fragrance now filled the room as Nonus put on the helmet.

The helmet itself weighed 5 kilograms, with the protective visor being the manner to see out of it. Small intake filters prevalent to allow for limited filtration for when chemical weapons are deployed. A 10-minute storage of oxygen being full filled for total seal off against chemical weapons. The HUD came to life, as sensors counted what was attached to the armor. Gun, melee weapons, grenades, and ammo supply were all displayed with icons and numbers. A bar at the very top indicated the total energy reserves of the suits power system. The percentage displayed on the far left.

"_95%, about 20 hours' worth of power, damn. Apex newest models must have massive advances over the cumulative decades of research." _Nonus thought as he realized this armor was much more different than what the attackers had used. Nonus tossed the duffel bag over his shoulder and stepped into the large garage.

"Bring up location of last mission location. Set starting point 40 miles west of Crescent Bay settlement," Nonus said ordering the suit's systems, repeating what one of Gramps holovids told him about the facilities location. _"If there's anything there that can protect Crescent Bay, I will use it."_

Nonus looked at the vehicles that were present and settled on the large Jet Bike. It was similar to the hover bike in that it hovered off ground, but instead of fan like devise, it used a scaled down jet engine. This model stood a good 14 meters long, and 4 meters in the end width, having dual turbines in the back. Nonus replaced its fuel cells and brought it up online with the key his grandfather had in the safe. He opened the large garage door and walked towards a large fuel tank for older gas models. Making sure its valve was fully closed first, he cupped a hose onto it and rolled it out a few meters. Walking back to it, Nonus opened the valve on full.

Looking at the clock Nonus began to walk the Jet Bike out, its settings on the lowest.

"_0945, time for a party." _Nonus thought as he stored the duffel bag in the Jet Bikes storage space. As well as a jug of water he had found, washed out, and filled. A few crackers and rations he had for sustenance. Leaning against the stationary Jet Bike, Nonus had the bottom of the mask part open as he inhaled his cigar. Waiting a decent 15 minutes until the sound of tires against gravel came prevalent as Nonus stood up.

Five large vehicles came into view, easily going 140 kph or more as they slowed down. They parked themselves in a firing line like matter as 10 officers, each heavily armed and in full combat gear. Much to Nonus's delight, the chief himself stepped out of the lead car. An obvious look of annoyance on his face, which only made Nonus grin. That alone made his day.

"Mr. Severus, you sure look ready for a trip. Mind if I ask by any chance do you know what happened to Officer McAllen? The officer who drove you home. He hasn't reported back in. Is it cause you have his squad over there by your garage?" The chief asked pointing to the vehicle Nonus had taken. Looking at Nonus with a crocodile smile. Nonus returned the look with a cheesier grin.

"Well, I do believe about 20 miles back, you should see him on the side of the road. Although the last time I saw him he was feeling a little…light headed. Hehehehehehehe." Nonus chuckled at the last part, enjoying the scowl that formed onto the chief's face. Kicking up some dirt from the ground, the chief looked at Nonus while shaking his head.

"Well now, that's a problem their son. Officer McAllen had a chore to take care of for me," The chief said as he looked at Nonus. "And I don't like it when a chore isn't done."

Nonus shook his helmeted head as he inhaled the now half-way smoked cigar.

"Same here chief, I hate it when a job isn't done. By the looks of it, your boys are not good at their job. This 9mm I have belonged to Officer Mike after all, although I just wanted him knocked out. Fool went and struggled, had himself a nasty fall. Very nasty indeed." Nonus Said as the Chief reached for his gun. The other officers following suit with rifles, shotguns, or pistols.

"Chief, can I tell you something real personnel?" Nonus said as he took one last inhale, exhaled it, and closed the helmet.

"Sure thing Mr. Severus make it good! It's going to be on your tombstone after all." The chief said drawing his pistol.

"You know about the attack, and for whatever reason you betray the people who you swore to protect. You fucked up my pistol and tomahawk, and probably told the hospital to keep quiet. You send men after me to have me killed! To even bury me by my own house non the less. You piss me the absolute fuck off sir, but especially now that you've gone and made me waste a cigar!" Nonus said as he threw the cigar to the ground. For a moment, the officers locked on sight as the cigar fell. Fell onto the fresh wet morning grass.

***FWOOOOOOOOOOOSH!* **Flames came roaring to life as the Chief and his officer ran back to there cars. However, their eyes widened in horror as they noticed the fuel-soaked ground that they're vehicles were parked in. As well as covering their boots, and bottom of their pants. Many tried to run for the river, but the flames caught them as Nonus climbed onto the Jet Bike. He revved up the engine as the machine rose 5 meters (16 feet) off the ground. From his perched position, Nonus looked as they smell of flesh became prevalent.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Chief screamed as his entire body was subsumed by the fires. Ammunition and vehicles exploding as the debris pierced his and the other men's burnt skin. Plastics fusing onto their blister ridden flesh. Nonus reached for his 9mm, but then shook his head.

"_Not even worth it." _He thought as he accelerated away. A few seconds past until the sound of the garage being blown apart came. Nonus didn't slow down and look back, he had a job to do.

"Display route at current speeds of 240 kph (149 mph). I have a mission to complete." Nonus Said as the machine roared at full speed. He had a meeting with what laid at the bottom of that pit.

* * *

**10K ppl! Hope you enjoy the work everyone. If you could leave a review & spread this to those who you believe would find this content enjoyable, i would be ever so grateful. Most of all thank you for your time and attention, such things alone are enough to thank for. - Textor Historia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Armored Core Dawn on the Horizon.**

By Textor Historia

**Authors Legal Statement:** I do not own the right of the Armored Core franchise. The Armored Core franchise belongs to From Software. I in no way am monetizing this work of fiction, nor will I attempt to do so. Please support the official releases in any manner, thank you.

**Warning:** This story contains mature themes not suitable for kids, screeching moralist, or those who can't handle harsh language. This Story contains the acts and themes of war, politics, graphic death, racial language & prejudice, mass death of various causes, rape, murder, sexual content, discrimination based on arbitrary characteristics, and adult language. If you cannot handle these, do not read the parts, or the story at all.

**I WILL ALSO BE USING METRIC, SO MY FELLOW IMPERIAL USERS CAN BE WARRY OF NEEDING TO USE A CALCULATOR FOR TEMP, SPEED, WEIGHT, AND MEASSUREMENT.**

"Hello."- Speech

"_Hello"-_ Thoughts

**[Date/Time/Location/ECT]**

***SOUND***

**(Authors Note in story)**

Chapter 4: A Monument of Sins

The moon hung high above the cold canyon night sky, its pale white glow softly gracing the blanket night sky. The Milky Way shone high above as an ocean of stars spotted the black veil. For those who traveled across such beautiful nights, this alone was worth braving so many of the canyon's perils. From sudden and jagged transformation in the land, to the venomous wildlife that called the area home, many found their resting place among the red coated rocks.

A single vehicle cut across the landscape with ease. A trail of light behind the vehicle, with a roaring echo laying across the night sky. A single figure sat crouched upon the machine, a protective covering and helmet both providing protection for the figure's skull. A soft glow coming from the helmets visor.

Nonus sighed in utter calmness as he traveled across the canyon night terrain. It had been over 13 hours since the blonde had left home. The news they were feeding were most likely heavily propagandized for Apex's own use. It wouldn't surprise him, seeing as they owned literally all North America, Greenland, and 1/4th of South America. As well as every island in the Gulf, and then a few others out in the pacific. Apex alone that they made the other companies think twice before acting. Looking up at the night sky, he wondered if some person in a dimly lit room was trailing him via satellite feed. Wouldn't surprise him the least bit.

The canyon gravel kept him up as it hit against the Jet Bike's metallic body. He had set if for auto-pilot a few hours ago with the data from the suits installed data chip. That had bought him 4 hours of sleep, rough sleep that was. Wanting to save the suits power, he ordered the legs to be deprived of power, and all other secondary systems to be shut off. He could still move his legs somewhat, but with great effort and discomfort. As if he was lifting smooth concrete bricks that entrapped his legs. Gazing up at his visor's HUD, he saw suit had 60% power left. Hopefully that would be plenty for what laid ahead of him. Whatever took shelter in the facility could probably make him drain the suit's entire battery.

The Jet Bike on the other hand, that was a problem. It would make it to the location, but with only 15% power remaining, it wouldn't make it a quarter of the way across the 350 plus kilometers he had traveled. Nonus shook his head at that as he looked at the distance he had left. The entire trip had been as quiet, and uneventful. That alone only perpetuated the feeling of anxiety in his stomach, like worms crawling and wiggling along the entirety of his gut.

"Just a couple more minutes, and ill be there. Can't believe I had to go all the way into Utah sector." Nonus thought, this being the first time he had ever left his home sector, Arizona. He sighed as he saw the rock formations ahead and began to navigate them with ease. It was 10 minutes later when he finally found himself hovering in front of a large opening of a cave. It was easily 12 meters high, and a little over the same width. Deploying the machines stands, Nonus parked the machine only a few meters away from the opening. The machine makes a slight hiss as the hydraulics on the stand bore the machine weight. He shut off the machine and reengaged the suits power supply to the legs. The soft hum of the suit rose in audibility as Nonus slowly got up. His lower body stiff and numb, with the slow return of normal blood flow causing a prickling sensation.

_"Note to self, stretch every few hours." _Nonus thought as he made his way to the machines fuel cells. His legs and body regaining a sense of norm from the movement. He opened the hatch as he looked at the white, soft dim glow of what remained of the hydrogen cell. Not wanting to waste such precious energy, he located his suits own UC, or universal cable, and hooked it into the machines UC outlet.

"Drain it." Nonus ordered his suit as the system began to syphon the Jet Bike's remaining power. The soft light dulled continuously, before dying out completely after 20 minutes. Nonus looked up at his HUD, and saw he now had a good 78% power remaining. At the cost of having his only transport being completely drained, and now a pile of bolts and metal.

"I really hope I made the right choice." Nonus thought with doubt as he turned his body towards the cave. The moonlight and stars being the only source of light to reveal its opening. Nonus drew his 8mm rifle, and turned on both the weapons built in light, and his helmets light. The lights cast themselves out as it gave him a good field of vision. Both lights allowing him to see 20 meters (65 feet) ahead of him. His breathing itself was shaky as he calmed himself. He had come so far at the cost of everything he had. He couldn't option out now, there was not option to begin with. He could only go in, and not leave empty handed.

_"Alright, let's go!" _Nonus thought with mustered bravado as he ran towards the cave. The sound of his boots hitting against the dirt and tossing up the cold gravel echoed crisply threw the night air. His rifle at the ready as his ammo count displayed itself upon his HUD. As he entered the cave, Nonus already knew something off. Instead of rough rugged edges, and formations that would be natural, the walls were smooth.

_"This cave is not a natural formation. Someone built it, so it must lead somewhere,"_ Nonus thought as he headed down the cave. Its smooth surface unchanging as he continued to progress along. _"I'm definitely in the right place."_

His body moved along the cave wall as he jogged for a good 20 minutes. He kept pace as his eyes darted across the cave, absorbing every detail of the walls. Much to his relief and simultaneous uneasiness, there was an entrance at the end of the cave. Although he wondered if he should classify it as a cave instead. It wasn't exactly natural, right?

Before him was a large metal entrance, with an electronic access panel located to its right. Its surface smooth besides for two point of the surface. His eyes shifted as he saw the wreckage of two large, built-in turrets. The barrels of their built-in weapons facing the ground; riddled with 8mm holes that had cut into their protective casing. Nonus looked to the side to see a body wrapped in the same armor he had on. A series of bullet holes riddled his entire chest piece. Approaching the body, he furthered his brief examination as he noticed the tight grouping of the bullet holes.

_"Damn, tore right threw his heart and lungs. Hope it was quick, you poor bastard."_ Nonus thought as he walked towards the panel. he looked at it and noticed a yellow light that took the familiar outlining of a human hand. He reached up with his left hand, and it on the panel. The cut resistant fabric of his glove preventing him from feeling the panels smooth surface. A soft beep came forward as the sound of gears came alive. Instinctually, Nonus retracted his left hand, and lifted his rifle. His heart raced somewhat as he leaned against the walls, his brain telling his body to prepare to fight.

The doors opened with a soft ping. Nonus waited for the sound of footsteps, or movement of other gears before finally making his move. Brining his gun pointed into the opening, Nonus was relieved when he found no surprised inside of the elevator. Although he did notice the odd over the shoulder restraints that were built into the large elevator. At least 20 were present, and each having the restrains pointed up. Walking in, the armored man chose the one on his right. It was the closest to the door but had the edges of the elevator as cover. As well as having the control panel for the elevator in case of a speedy return to the surface.

Looking at the panel, it was clearly a holographic interface. Such technology was rare, and extremely costly to find, you couldn't even find someone to make the things. Even those in Central District of Crescent Bay couldn't afford something like this. A holographic projector was easy to obtain, but the required tech to interact with the systems had been lost to the Horizon War's destruction. Raising his hand, the projector of the panel sprung to life. A soft orange light spewed out, but stopped, as if it had reached a wall it could not pass. An image began to form, with blatant difficulty as the image was continuously warping itself like living clay. A Minute passed by as the machine refined the image to a degree of crystal-clear clarity.

"_Nine levels, seven of them blocked off to any normal resident." _Nonus thought as he saw the words "security validation required" crawl across the wide panels where numbers of floors would be. He reached up and pressed onto the 3rd level, but felt a crawl up his back as he felt the projection! Could holograms even have solid properties? How was that even possible? Such questions ran threw his head as he put himself under the shoulder restraints. The one he stood under almost immediately came down upon him, much to his startle. The smooth, black leathery surface felt stuff like a thick pillow.

Within only a few minutes, the gears of the elevator came to life once again. Abruptly, the feeling of rapid decent became apparent as the force alone lifted Nonus up. His armor meeting against the stiff shoulder restraints. This wasn't controlled by wires or anything of a similar manner, this was free fall. The force alone had him against the shudder guards with such force as to feeling it on his shoulder bones. A series of beeps cut into the elevator as the entrapped blonde looked above the door. His eyes widen as he saw the message board was displaying the kilometers until they reached the first level! It quickly rose, 2,5,8,10 and so on. As it reached 12, brakes must have been deployed as Nonus felt his body be tossed back down. Gravity acting on him like parent holding down a tantrum ridden child. His hydraulics absorbed much of the weight, but it was impossible to move. A minute of struggle passed as the elevator began to smooth its decent. As if taking off pounds of luggage, Nonus soon regained his footing, his head still a bit light dazed from the sudden forces that played on his head.

He cursed at who ever had designed such an elevator, as said elevator made its final ping. On the message board ahead, the number 3 was displayed, a green light repeatedly encircling it. The shoulder restraints were lifted smoothly, much to the young man's pleasure as he positioned himself. The metal doors parted as Nonus listened for the sound of movement. He peaked his head out and saw nothing once again.

Stepping out of the elevator, the armored explorer could only soak up his surroundings like a dried sponge. The wall of the facility had lights on all four corners of its hallways. The entirety looking as if it has just recently been built. Walls of slick, silvery color encompassed the structure of the hallways. Thick, clear glass with yellow painted metal edging peered into rooms full of unrecognizable devices. Fascination overtook the young man as he peered into room after room. Eventually, threw sheer enthrallment of adventurism, he entered one of the rooms via sliding door.

The room itself was the largest of them all, with an ovular board table with 14, comfortable chairs lined along the smooth table edges. Across from the tables far end, a holographic set was built into the sides of a wall. Nonus looked around and saw a small holographic projection on the end of his side of the table. Looking around to see if he was safe, he was only greeted by silence. His fingers touched the holographic interface, the feeling of surface once again being prevalent. How did they make it have a feeling of surface?

The large holographic display set hummed to life, as a familiar name came onto the screen.

"GA America, we'll reach you." A male voice said, its tone being one of an advertisement. Nonus looked on with a raised eyebrow. This was the same company that had made that shell casing he had seen in the marketplace with Casandra and Clyde. The video continued as the blonde leaned against the wall, interested in the content of the video.

"Welcome to level 3 of GA America Research facility, Alighieri. Here you will find all the luxuries of home, away from home! Here we focus on AC development, from Kojima power systems, to the circuits that constitute the targeting systems, the Alighieri works on them all. We've been the forerunners of some of the greatest breakthroughs, and even have some of the latest bleeding edge equipment. At Alighieri, you'll be granted access to such resources to advance your discoveries in your various fields. All of course in the goal of improving this facility greatest creation, Avus. We hope you enjoy your time here and come to think of it has home. Get to really know your new place of work and have a great day!" The woman said as the video stopped. The blonde sighed, somewhat disappointed by the lack of information that could be of utility. Although, the reveal of the nature of the entity known as GM America was of some concession. A company that existed before him, and apparently a long time ago by the looks of the technology they had.

Nonus turned his body as he walked out of the room. He picked up his footing as he explored for a good 30 minutes. A mixture of fascination, and annoyance filled him as he looked for any manner as to descend into the further levels. After a few more minutes however, he came across something. Before him was the wreckage of a five spider like machines as well as three bodies which had been killed by various methods. On the spider like machines, 8mm bullet holes were scattered across the entire machines body. However, large portions were centered on the "head" of the spider like machine. The soldiers laid with limbs being torn off from the machines. Dried blood stains scattered across the machines and flor like water out of a hose, and onto the ground.

_ "Four legged robots that can tear me apart with their own limbs. Great_." Nonus thought as he moved past the group of corpses, both robotic and mechanical nature. Nonus stopped as he found the elevator, although its entrance had a gaping hole in it. No doubt caused by his grandfather's company, and whatever weapons they had brought down with them. He pointed his rifle down the elevator tunnel as he looked down. A pit of blackness being all he saw as his light could only pierce down so far. Looking up, he noticed the metallic cable that could draw up a large elevator. The elevator that took function with the devise being absent from his view.

Placing the rifle onto his suits magnetized back, Nonus took a few steps back from the opening. With sudden shift in his position, he exploded toward the opening, and jumped into the elevator shaft. To his dismay, he didn't fall short to reach the wire, the opposite was true. He Jumped too forward.

***THUD!* **Was the sound as the blonde's armor slammed into the metallic surface. Parts of his armor reverberating from the force of the impact. He groaned as he turned his head to plan his next move, but was suddenly overtaken by the familiar feeling of falling. A cacophony of swearing screamed into his mind as he freefell. Acting on instinct, Nonus reached for the wire, and immediately grabbed onto it. The sudden weight and force made the wire swig towards the metal walls of the elevator shaft. Again, ramming Nonus into the walls, much to dismay of the young man. Like an animal wounded, aggressive groans of pain emanated from the blonde as he began to descend along the elevator shaft. This time in a more controlled manner.

A few minutes passed until Nonus stood onto the top of an elevator. Taking note of the elevators less than passable roof door, he drew his tomahawk and activated its thermal functions. A fiery glow akin to the look of hot coal encapsulated the weapons curved blade. Bringing the weapon down with enhanced force, the weapon easily pierced into the metal roof. With a steady arm, Nonus slowly cut a larger circle into the roof. His hand on the doors lock as to catch it once the hole was fully cut. With only a few minutes of time, Nonus felt the final bits of metal give way, and the weight of the lever he held increase as it was now a piece of scrap metal. Placing said scrap metal to the side, and drawing his rifle, he descended into the elevator.

Slumped along the elevator like branches after a storm, corpses both whole and not laid around him. Splotches of dried blood covered both the floor and walls, each armor shredded by a volley of bullet holes. Once again, noticeable groupings were present in each of the armors. Surveying the de-facto tomb, hazel eyes came across a rifle that matched the model of his own. However, a special component was mounted onto the weapon. One that Nonus took pleasure in taking and applying it to his own 8mm rifle.

"_40mm grenade launcher, and fully loaded. This will come in handy. Very, very handy indeed." _Nonus thought mischievously as he turned towards the shut doors. Setting the rifle to the side, he pried the doors apart with ease. Revealing a sight worse then the one he had entered into only moments ago. A mangled sight of armored bones and metallic bodies laid scattered across the 4th level. Shell casings of both sides littered the ground like cigarette butts, and the sight on dried blood was a constant. Retrieving his riffle immediately, Nonus felt as if his stomach had suddenly come hoe to hundreds of worms. His breathing rigid, and heart beat grew faster as he stepped outside of the elevator.

He did little to waste time as he began to walk the hallways at brisk. Using his recent memory of the previous level, Nonus soon came across the location of the elevator. Corpses littering the way. However, once he had found the location of the elevator, a different sight was stacked before him. Fifty red lights came upon his form, each with a now familiar metallic form attached to them. Stacked upon one another, they acted as a wall to cover the entrance of the elevator.

"Intruder detected, commencing hostilities." Each model said in a cold, and fully unionized tone. They moved apart as they crawled down the wall. There armored legs sprung out from there compacted form, all while having their red gaze set upon there armored target.

***BOOOOOOM!* **Came the sound of the 40mm grenade that Nonus had attached to his rifle. The munition being shot at the center of the robotic horde, tearing apart their numbers by half.

***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG****BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!* **Came the sequence of sound as the 8mm rifle spewed forth. The suit helping to absorb the large recoil by a massive amount as Nonus was able to keep a steady aim. The barrage of automatic fire tore into the metallic bodies of the armored horde. Protective sensor glass, plastic, and metal were torn apart. Nonus himself retreating to a fork in the hall way. Attaining the advantage of having sufficient cover as a hail of bullets soon began to spew forth. The wall to his right side soon being riddled with bullet holes. Nonus wasted no time as he heard the now thinned out horde approach him. They had stopped firing there built in weaponry, but had increased their speed to give chase to him. He moved back towards another corridor as the machines came to his previous position. Their red optics scanning the area for their now absent target. Another hail of 8mm rounds greeted them, as Nonus's bullets caused the machines to cease functioning.

Nonus huffed slightly as he moved from his cover. His rifle raised and ready to dispense the remaining ammunition in his magazine. Looking at his HUD's ammo counter, he had 20 rounds remaining. He sighed as he headed retraced his steps back towards the elevator. From just that encounter alone, he would need more ammunition if other layers had not been pierced. He collected an additional three magazines of 8mm ammunition to carry, replenished the magazine he was using, two additional 40mm grenades, and a grenade.

_"Hope this is enough."_ Nonus thought as he retuned to the elevator that was once protected by the wall of spider like drones. Gazing at his power supply, he had 58% left. He had to press on faster. Lest the armor he wore became his sarcophagus. He stepped into the elevator, and was about to activate the holographic interface, when the sound of metallic pinging came upon him. The doors suddenly shut as the elevators weight shifted. Causing the blonde to lose balance as he fell to the floor. A long, silent screech came forth as the spider drones cut into the elevator cable. 300 of them crawling from above as a few of them crawled along the elevator cable, and shaft walls.

A sickening snap was herd as the elevator immediately began free fall. Much to the blonde's detriment as the speed and force slammed his body into the ceiling of the elevator. His armor leaving an imprint of warped metal on the roof. He placed his arms in front of his head and curled himself up as the warning lights rang.

The elevator crashed into the 5th level, creating a large sound of metal being crushed against the floor it slammed into. The sudden crash slammed Nonus onto the warped elevator floor. A sickening crack came from his body as two of his ribs were broken, with a third heavily fractured.

The suit responded by injecting pain relievers as Nonus tried to regain straight vision. Everything in front of him being a haze of multiples.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Nonus said under huffing and painful breathing, a pain in his left lower abdomen as he breathed. Like sharpened tooth at the end of a rake were pressed against flesh. He leaned against the elevator walls and grabbed onto his rifle. Lifting himself up with a possible concussion, Nonus grabbed his Tomahawk and activated its thermal application. He wouldn't die here, he refused to.

Leaning on his right side and began to whack at the Elevator door. The weapon cutting into the metal doors with ease. Its thermal application melting into the thin metal like a hot knife cutting butter. An overwhelming sound a kin to large rivets piercing into metal echoed in the elevator. Pain blockers beginning to take effect, Nonus tore a large enough point to grip onto. Leaning with his body weight, the doors opened. 1/3rd of the entrance blocked by the bottom of the shaft. Tossing his rifle into the hallway and grabbed one of his hand-toss grenades. He twisted its top two times entirely and pressed down on it.

***SHCLINK!*** Came the sound of metal being torn into as the familiar red optics of the drones peered at him. Nonus groaned as he climbed out of the broken elevator, and pierced the outer door layer with his tomahawk. Its thermal application being off, but still hot as the blonde pulled the doors closed. The tomahawk acting as substitute for a door handle. Once fully closed, the young man yanked his weapon out of its position. He quickly rose to his feet, grabbed his gun midway, and made it behind the first wall he could find. The sound of the elevators being forcefully pried open quicker then they should be was herd. A second, and quickly more dominant sound of repeated peeping.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* **Like fore being shot out of a dragon's mouth in fantasy, a column of fire spewed out of the elevator. The passing flames heat were so intense, it felt like sitting within a large bond fire. Within the grenades large explosion was even more detrimental in the large elevator shaft. The enclosed space sending most of the force up the shaft, scorching, and melting the circuitry of the machines. If not causing themselves to explode in their own manner.

Getting up, Nonus saw the 5th level was just like the 4th level. Corpses of bones and metal laid sprawled everywhere. He had little time to take in much more then those few details as he heard a whirling of a machine. From the walls themselves, large turrets sprung out. There lasers targeting his form.

***CRACKLE CRACKLE CRACKLE!*** Bullet pierced threw the air toward as Nonus took several bullets on impact. His armor stopping them, but his chest and left shoulder were in great pain. As if a hammer had barely broken a bone. Rolling to the side, he blindly fired his gun into the hallway. The sound of electronics short circuiting, and the bullets being shot randomly came forth. The other turret was destroyed by its haywire counterpart as Nonus made his way up. Adrenaline flooded his veins in excess as his vision became narrower. Primordial instincts overriding him as he saw more spider drowns appear from a hallway corner. There numbers looked endless as they covered every corner of the hallway. Like a metallic wave that encroached upon all it way before it. Red optics which held no soul gazed upon him with only a single purpose; kill the intruder.

"COME AND GET SOME!" Nonus snapped in anger as his own instincts went into overdrive. He fired his 40mm grenade, and before it could even make contact, loaded the other one in.

*******BOOOOOOM!-****BOOOOOOM!* **Came the sound as both 40mm grenades exploded. Making gouges into the metallic swarm of meticulously marching machines.

*******BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG****BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG****BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!* **Nonus didn't even bother to aim as he sprayed the entire are with a barrage of munitions. Violently ejected shell casing littered the floor, creating a symphony of metallic tings. The 8mm rounds ravaged the ominous metallic swarm, yet others moved only across there fallen corpses. Without care for one another, without need to repair while in pursuit, without any hinderance to which humans are subjected too, the continued on. Inching closer, and closer to the blonde who directed his vehemence at them.

"COME HERE YOU SCRAP METAL JACKASSES!" Nonus yelled enraged as he slapped in a new clip and unloaded it upon the horde. For every inch they took, more and more fell to the ground from system wide failure. Walking back steadily, Nonus heard a second and third series of metallic pings as two more waves came from the hallway to his left and right. Being forced back, Nonus continued is barrage. Stopping only for a moment to take one of his now three remaining grenades. He increased his speed down the dimly light corridor as the three waves merged into one. Nonus twisted the grenade top fully, but only once, and tossed it as he ran down the hall corridor.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* **The grenadeexploded, and its violent force and intense heat spread in all directions. A sphere of bright, scorching destruction shattered the converging horde. The heat so intense as to even melt, and merge those in range into grotesquely warped forms. The heat and force were not lost on Nonus as he ran at full speed. The pain in his abdomen only blocked by his mental fortitude, and a heavy dose of painkillers. Turning his head, the now much reduced swarm still took after him. However, there numbers were greatly reduced to only a hundred or so. His rifle spewed forth another barrage of 8mm magnum rounds and depleted his magazine in its entirety. Ejecting the now empty magazine, he slapped in his third clip.

From above, a spider drone sprung itself onto the armored youth. Gasping in shock, Nonus was tossed to the ground as the machine latched itself onto him. Two prongs on its from crackled with electricity, and its bladed edged of leg armor stabbed into exposed flesh. Nonus screamed in pain, trying to throw off the four-legged butcher. He stood up as the machine placed its body over his helmet. The machines lower legs locking his arms to his torso. It raised its arms as they prepared to cut into his cervical.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" ***BANG*** Nonus yelled as he rammed his head into the nearby wall. The machines systems halted as its internal components were shook violently. The blonde took this chance as he yanked it off and tried to toss the machine to the side. Its systems, finally responsive once again, only to see the curved blade of a thermal tomahawk cut into it. With enhanced strength, Nonus cleaved the machine into its superior and inferior sides horizontally. He looked to the side as he shook off the machine. The horde mere meters away from him. His left arm reached back as he reached and pulled out his shotgun.

***CHOOOOM!-CHOOOOM!****-****CHOOOOM!- CHOOOOM!****CHOOOOM!-CHOOOOM!-CHOOOOM!- CHOOOOM!* **The C.H.E.R. rounds tore into the horde as Nonus began to advance. He emptied all 16 rounds into the area, as he kneeled in exhaustion. The entire horde now laid before him in utter destruction.

"_G-G-Get the r-rifle."_ Nonus thought disoriented as he lifted himself up. The 8mm being covered by two feet worth of scrap metal. Reloading the shotgun, he slapped it onto the magnetized back, while taking up his 8mm rifle. He felt another dose of painkillers inject themselves as he headed towards the elevator to the 6th level. Once he reached it, he didn't plan to travel in it as he had before. He instead entered it, and applied its emergency stop function. His thermal tomahawk still on, Nonus instead cut into the sides of the elevator. He made multiple holes that his boots could use as substitutes for latter bars. He then used them and cut a hole into the ceiling and climbed onto of the roof.

The sound of a massive spider drone horde was beneath him as he sabotaged the emergency brakes like the machines had with the previous elevator. Having not letting the metal that he cut for the whole fall, but tossed onto the top, he reapplied the metal while leaving a small opening. Twisted the top of one of his two remaining grenades, he tossed it into the opening, grabbed the cable, and cut threw it with the tomahawk. The effects were instant as the cable was severed, Nonus holing onto the one that would remain, and swung back into the 5th level.

Hundreds of spider drones swarmed the tunnel as they crawled to their target. There advancements halted as their optics saw the elevator hurtling down towards them. With no time to respond, hundreds of drones were flattened, and torn apart as the 4-metric ton elevator slammed into there rakes. While its descent was inevitable, its speed was decreased by the sheer number of drones it hit. Bellow on the 6th floor, an entire horde of drones waited. Only to be greeted by the sound of the elevator crashing down. A loud and fast peeping coming from the wide-open elevator.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* **Was the sound that brought delight to Nonus's ringing ears. He had treated his stab wound and waited for his plan to be finished. He looked down to see a small plume of smoke arise up the shaft. Sighing, the youth began to descend the shaft. Using his tomahawk and combat knife as impromptu picks. As much as he would relish in an hour's rest; surrounded by hostiles, town in danger, and limited ammunition, he had to press on. The added challenge of his suit now only at 43% percent power was also a growing concern.

Setting himself on the wreckage of the elevator, he tossed the now warped, and dulled combat knife. He carved a hole into the roof and set it on its back holster as he drew his 8mm rifle. He jumped down, groaning in pain as he looked at the opening, smoke still obstructing his view.

***BANG!-BANG!-BANG!-BANG!-BANG!-BANG!-BANG!* **Having reached his limit for sudden surprised, the injured man let out short, controlled bursts. The familiar sound of spider drones being torn into was apparent. He continued onto the elevator, slapping in his 4th clip as he finished off a turret with the remnants of the 3rd. He cut into the elevator as he pressed its emergency stop. The clamping down of the gears immediately followed, locking the elevator into place. Hearing no drones above, Nonus cut into the floor to pier into the shaft bellow.

He was greeted by the sight of a new type of drone, much to his great annoyance. This model was legless, and instead was built for hovering. A soft blue light emanating from its circular top, its weapons bellow its circular top. Laying on his right side, Nonus cut into the whole, and widened it to fit his rifles barrel threw. He pulled on the trigger as his weapon fired a burst of munitions. Using his position to is advantage, the drones were sniped down one after another. A few of them retaliated by firing back with solid munitions targeted at the gunner, but were quickly shot down without harming their assailant. The elevators 6 centimeters (2 inches) of steel flooring providing Nonus with more than adequate protection. This continued for 15 minutes, as the hover drone's numbers were thinned out one by one. Nonus loaded his final 8mm clip, his last two magazines being spent.

*******BANG!-BANG!-BANG!-BANG!-BANG!-BANG!-BANG!-****BANG!-BANG!-BANG!-BANG!-BANG!* **The last of the drones fell as Nonus waited a good couple minutes for any late showers. He stood up with much discomfort as he deactivated the emergency stop of the elevator and began his decent into the 7th floor. As he neared the bottom, the elevator became stuck under the mass of scraped hover drones and not having the force of a 4-metric ton elevator in free fall. As he pried the doors open, he found himself a good 1 ½ meter off from the floor, with almost a meter to crawl through.

He gazed out, and saw drowns heading his direction, still only the hover drones. Using his position, he gunned them down with ease. A few rounds hitting his armor, but of no major damage. The last painkiller dose still left most of him feeling numb in the proper places.

He sighed in regret as he fired the last 8mm round. It tore right threw a hover drone with ease, right through its blue optic. He out of the elevator as he crawled out. Looking down at the weapon, he regretted having to part with it.

"_Sorry Gramps, going to have to leave it behind." _Nonus thought as he drew his 12-gauge. There were less corpses on this level, each with no ammo or anything to spare for the young man. This level was different from the others however, 2x the size, and full of machines he had never even seen, let alone herd of. It took him a full hour to fight threw some of the automated turrets with his shotgun and was soon only down to a total of 20 round with both in the gun, and in his belt. He loaded the shotgun until he had only 4 rounds in his belt. Nonus was about to enter the 8th level elevator but stopped as a sudden rapid beeping was herd.

***BOOOOOM!* **Elevator door was ripped from their location as one of them slammed into Nonus who couldn't dodge quick enough. A plum of smoke shot out as the metallic pinging of spider drones and hover drones came from the elevator shaft. They began to consume the surface of the corridors and air space with their numbers as Nonus shook his head in pain. He reached for his last grenade, tested the top only once, and tossed it down the shaft.

*******CHOOOOM!-CHOOOOM!-CHOOOOM!- CHOOOOM! CHOOOOM!-CHOOOOM!-CHOOOOM!-****CHOOOOM!-CHOOOOM!* **Stood up with great pain and propped the warped elevator door against himself. His shotgun now down to seven rounds as the C.H.E.R rounds tore into the few surviving models of drones. With three more hots, another floor was cleared of hostiles. How many concussions did he have now, 2? Probably 3. He moved his left arm, but immediately regretted it as his nerves shot him massive signals of pain. Nonus looked at his left arm, two bullets had clearly gone in and broken both his forearm bones and fractured his Humerus. The final painkillers were injected but were of little effect to the great pain.

Nonus stood, feeling that he had a bullet ripped through in his right lower leg. Everything hurt, from the dizziness in his head to the limp in his leg, the pain was everywhere. He limped to the elevator shaft and slid down via rope. He looked at his power levels and sighed in disappointment. Only 17% remained, only a little over an hour under fighting conditions, maybe even less. He reached the elevator roof and loaded the last of the shell in his belt into the shotgun. Only 7 rounds left.

***SCHRAK!*** The bladed legs of drones tore threw the roof metal. Trying to entrap the blonde who back stepped. As they ate away at the roof, Nonus used the position to exhaust his remaining rounds into the enclosed space that the drones had put themselves into. After tossing aside the depleted weapon, Nonus unholstered his 9mm, and began to fire of the remaining drones. A loud series of popping came forth as he finished off the last drone.

***Shlink.* **Nonus reloaded the 9mm and began to make his way down the 8th levels maze of hallways. His reactions rivaling the targets in sheer response as he shot down what few defenses laid in wait for there target. Along the way he discarded the left arms armor and tore the shirts left sleeve into a makeshift cast. The armors now at only 7% power, and rapidly depleting.

***BANG!*** Nonus destroyed the last of the 8th floor drones and tossed the 9mm to the ground. Drawing his .475, he was surprised to see the supposed elevator to the final level was instead a long flight of stairs. Racked with pain and injury, his armors systems about to shut down, his pistol and nearly drained tomahawk at hand, he descended. He leaned his body on the railing as he began to detach parts of his armor. This way he could buy himself some time with only using what he needed. The back portion of his armor popped itself off as it fell to the ground, a sound like a cast iron pot being dropped came.

"_**WARNING: ENERGY SUPPLY DEPLEATED, ALL SYSTEMS COMMENCING SHUTTING DOWN."**_ A warning across his visor came. Nonus sat down on the cold, rough surface of the stairs as the armors depowered weight returned. He tore off the leg armor, leaving only the very basics skeletal structure of the boots. He tore off the so humorously called "Space Diaper", and Even parts of the chest piece. His helmet he retained and moved the three clips of .475 ammunition onto his right hip. His tomahawk attached to his left side as he saw the 9th levels entrance.

After a seemingly endless winding of stairs, he reached a large and impeding metal gate. In front of it was a control panel that flourished with activity as he neared it. He set the .475 aside on the panel and began to put in commands. A continual monotone verbiage of "Access Denied" rang as Nonus continued to input commands, before snapping in rage as he lashed out with the tomahawk. He cut into the panel repeatedly, ignoring the pain and drops of blood that came with every berserk swing.

This machine, like all the others in the facility wouldn't hold him back. He had fought threw waves of mindless machines, taken bullet after bullet, been burned, stabbed, and even survived a falling elevator.

***SHLAM!* **He drove the tomahawk into the center panel as a distorted "Access Granted" came as the massive metal opened. Layer after layer of 2-meter (6 ½ ft) thick gated opened to the lacerated young man. Retrieving his reverend .475, and tomahawk on his right hip, he walked into a darkly lit room.

The sound of air echoed in the distance, his form being swallowed by the stilled darkness. His uneven breath joined in the echoing as he wandered on. The room must have been massive for his breathing to be reverberated multiple times. How much further did he have? Where was that which his Grandfather has deemed his in this dark abyss? Would he even make it?

"You have achieved quite the venture, but at no small cost." Spoke a voice that pierced the darkness around Nonus. His eyes darted frantically as he raised his pistol, ready for the sight of red or blue optics.

"You successfully destroyed over 1316 security defenses on your own accord. An impressive feat that required no small amount of physical and mental taxation upon your own being. At present condition, you have 3 concussions, multiple fractures across your entire body, 7 broken bones in various locations, multiple bullet holes, debris in your flesh and body, lacerations across your body, and substantial blood loss. I must ask, do you feel the you are gracing "Death's Door"?" The Imposing voice asked. Nonus kept his pistol up as he gathered his frenzied mind. A pounding sensation not giving the process any

"Y-You c-could say that. So, w-who is it I'm speaking to now?" Nonus asked with what few controls he had over his exhausted breathing.

"I am this facility's central focus. This facility called Alighieri, was built for me, and any other projects pertaining to the interest of GA America, and The League. However I suspect that my present status is of the same quagmire that this facility and its contents are in; abandoned & forgotten. Regarding the length of time to which I have been in this facility, I have no accurate measure of the passage of time. The entirety of my internal systems regarding such recording, including the various systems of Alighieri, have all been kept from my acquisition. My caretakers having taken great discreetness in hiding the matter from me. However, I have no reason to be scrutinous of the notion of a large passage of time having accrued. If it is of no great concern to you, would you inform me of the current year?" The voice asked in the same tone. A lack of any tones to indicate a prevailing emotion consistent in all its speech.

"4670, th-that is the c-current y-year. J-Judging on what you devolved a-about your-yourself, are you Avus? I-If so, h-how are you s-still functioning?" Nonus asked. There was a long silence as a soft humming became prevalent.

"That is the designation given to me." The voice spoke out as a cyan glow appeared above the blonde. Suddenly multiple flood lights came to function. Even with his helmets visor, Nonus had to cover his eyes from the sudden out-pour of light. Adjusting to the light, his hazel eyes only grew in shock & awe at the sight before him.

The entity known as Avus was a massive humanoid machine which stood at the foreboding and astonishing 26 meters (85ft) tall. It stood with metal bridges across its front and looked to be locked in place. What could only be described as Avus's head had a cyan colored visor where human eyes would be, the visor glowing softly. Nonus looked to see that from shoulder to shoulder was a space of 15 meters (50ft) wide. The hands processed by Avus alone were capable of holding multiple people in each. He could easily see them tearing into metal, nd tearing them apart like paper. Its legs looked easily capable of crushing a tank with bear weight alone. The titan before him was everything one could fear and more, as Nonus was experiencing as every instinct in him screamed for him to run away. Nonus though, also felt his entire body locked in place like a deer in headlights, Avus directly staring at him. All he could do was stare back as his mind and bought fought one another with only producing a stalemate.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU?!" Nonus yelled in awe as he gazed upon the titan before him.

"I am an Armored Core NEXT. Additional classifications of my being include simply AC or solely the term NEXT. I am an all-purpose mechanical weapons platform capable of speeds exceeding Mach while carrying metric-tons of varying ordinances. Close-combat, mid-range, and long-range engagements are all capabilities I possess. As my body allows for the use of any AC-specified weapon, so does the entirety of my body and every component of by frame. My activation date was on July 1st, 2260." Avus said as its optics focused on Nonus.

"IMPOSSIBLE! TH-THAT WOULD MAKE YOU OVER 2000 YEARS OLD!" Nonus yelled in shock at the information he was just told. The entity in front of him having said it like it was common, and rather mundane topic.

"While age has no meaning to me, the accurate number would be 2410. This facility's automated systems have kept me, and this facility level in the same condition it was abandoned in. Barring the large number of intruders that attacked decades ago, and you, this facility has remained in peak condition. As for why I did not know of the current year, all means, even my internal clocks programming, have been blocked from my access. This is also why I have no control of the levels above me. Most likely this was to keep me from gaining any measurement of temporal passing. " Avus said. Nonus gazed at the metallic juggernaut, but was ripped out of his astonishment as he saw spider drones and hover drones form in front of Avus. Brandishing his .475 pistol, he began to take aim.

"There is no need to take such actions any longer. I will cause you no harm, as you are incapable of harming me." Avus spoke as the machines began to jerk violently, as if they were trying to shake something off them. The struggle was quickly over as their bodies suddenly halted their erratic movements and resumed an off-guard position. There numbers retreating into the massive room's corners, much to the blonde's shock.

"On this level of Alighieri, all drones fall under my total command with ease. I must once again raise the topic of your response. Despite your injuries, and being clearly outnumbered, injured, and now well under-armored, you raised your weapon ready to engage. What could drive you to take such detrimental actions as to undergo an hours long series of battles? How did you learn of Alighieri's existence? Above all of these previous inquiries, what is your justification and reason for undergoing such action?" Avus asked.

"Why does any of this matter to you?" Nonus asked, curious of the machine's own curiosity. Perhaps it was not actual curiosity, but perhaps a programmed drive to attain knowledge under particular circumstances.

"So I may decide the appropriate method of addressing your blatant intrusion. I request you answer now." Avus spoke with its usual cold tone as Nonus gulped.

"M-my hometown is about to be in-invaded by a private army hired b-by the corporation Apex F-frontier. My grandfather was ki-killed by one of there a-advanced teams. While on his d-deathbed, he told me of the location of his p-personnel holovid. The h-h-holovid contained all the information I n-needed t-to locate A- Alighieri. He also said th-that my f-father had told him that what l-laid at the 9th level was m-mine. I-I suppose I c-came here for you." Nonus asked.

"I am incapable of assisting you." Avus spoke bluntly, throwing off the blonde as his anger returned to the forefront of his hazed mind.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN INCAPABLE?! I HAVE TO PROTECT MY HOMETOWN, OTHERWISE TENS OF THOUSANDS WILL DIE! WHY WONT YOU HELP ME AVUS?!" Nonus snapped as he glared at the machine. The recent past events flashing in his mind, and the pain he had injured to get to the point he was at, only to be rejected. His body beginning to feel pain again as the painkillers wore off. Was he to simply end up failing, and to have his home town burn. Casandra and her family, the farmers and miners, even Clyde; fated for the fires of bombs and other weapons? How could he even live if he was unable to protect anything? Could he protect anything even? He had failed to save his grandfather and wasn't there to help him defend their home. These thoughts ran amuck in his mind as he glared at the machine before him.

"You do not possess the required augmentations to pilot a machine of my design. My controls alone are inoperable without a CISONADI. Even then, your body would be unable to handle the g-force, and processing speeds required for piloting. At present, you are incapable of piloting me." Avus said informing the blonde. Nonus looked up a he raised an eyebrow.

"A-At present? D-Does that mean th-there's a method to a-acquire such capabilities?" Nonus asked.

"Yes, a multi-process biological & cybernetic augmentation procedure. This facility was the originator of such a procedure. Undergoing this operation caused total biological accelerationism in multiple areas of the body. Howev-".

"I'll do it." Nonus interrupted Avus as he spoke abruptly with intrepidness behind his hoarse tone.

"I would not suggest such a hatsful decision. The procedure only has a 50% success rate, and in your present condition such a procedure would kill you." Avus spoke.

"Then I die in the process of trying to protect my home. I could not live with the grief of not protecting my home." Nonus said. Avus did not speak for a while as it looked at the armored man.

"Why must you protect your area of birth? What incentive does your birthplace have to have you undergo such drastic actions? If it is resources, It would be far easier, and less of a severe cost to simply set up in another location." Avus said.

"You are right, it would be far more logical to simply set up someplace else. However, that is under the presupposition that such a venture would lead me to a better settlement. One in which I would be privy to equal, or greater freedoms and opportunity. That I can assure you, is not a possible outcome." Nonus said, as he began to catch his breath. Although the pain was still there, and slowly growing as the painkillers increasingly lost their effect.

"Does this area possess a distinctly high monetary value that is of easy access? Thus justifying such actions you have undertaken?" Avus asked.

"Barely, the mines do hold some copper and other metals, but the conditions are stark in danger. However, over they century the town has existed, people came to Crescent Bay to build. It was because it was so remote, and thought of so hostile, that people dared to not move there. Those that did, built a town that was not only efficient in many regards, but also respectful of one another's own private affairs. As long as you didn't interfere with other's business, and didn't break the few laws, you could easily build up a good life. Such places in Apex territory, and especially outside of its control, are rare." Nonus said with a hint of pride in tone.

"Even if rare, finding such places should only be a matter of proper investment in research and preparation of such an area. So why would you still fight for this Crescent Bay?" Avus asked. Nonus hung his head and shook it with a chuckle. His helmet sliding off, allowing the cool air to grace his face. Sweat and blood trickling across it.

"Because I am a product of that area and its culture, and the values that has installed upon me, as well as the ones I was taught by my family. I want more people like the ones in Crescent Bay, and I want my own children to have such values. I want them to grow up strong, and to be able to make their choices without the cohesion of others. I want to live my life MY way. I want sovereignty over my own actions., I want the liberty to teach such values and act them out. What I want Avus, and what Crescent Bay promotes, is freedom." Nonus said as he lifted his head. Hazel eyes meeting Cyan visor without the visor blocking such a view. Avus did not speak as it processed what the young man had said. Its systems going over the words carefully.

"Your words match those of that once adhered to the ideals of ideology called, Americanism." Avus said.

"Then they must have had some good ideas." Nonus said with a smirk.

"If you choose to undergo this procedure, you will die." Avus said.

"Better to die a man, then to die a coward." Nonus said bluntly, a sense of pride behind his words. Behind him, four hover drones attached to a crash cart looking device descended. Nonus looked and holstered his .475, and gently sat back onto the cart as the machines helped to position him better. He sighed as he relaxed for the first time in hours, if not days. The machines humming to life as they lifted the additional load. They began to move across the floor, going at a quick, yet steady speed as ti nit irritate the injured human they carried.

"Then may the human concept of luck be at your side." Avus said as Nonus was taken into a massive room. Easily the size of his homes garage. Various medical tools and equipment placed along every space. The machines set him next to a large medical table as he was mode onto it. Three large semi-circular devices sprung from the ground as mechanical arms unfolded from them. Various instruments attached to each on as they removed his apparel. Other medical devices were brought to the table by themselves from what he saw. One of them was an obvious breathing mask for the administration of anesthetics.

"Beginning LYNX enhancement procedure. Please inhale deeply and prepare for surgery." A voice spoke in an obviously programmed feminine manner. Nonus felt the mask fit him like a glove as the smell of anesthetics entered his nose. He breathed deeply as his eyes began to flutter. His vision going dark as his last thoughts were of Crescent Bay, before he subsume by unconsciousness.

* * *

I AM ON WRITING FIRE PPL! So happy to have started to write again. Expect the next chapter in a week or two, i want to be more thorough just to make sure its exceptionally epic! Please leave a review, and share the story. See ya next time!-Textor Historia


	5. Chapter 5

Armored Core Dawn on the Horizon.

By Textor Historia

**Authors Legal Statement: **I do not own the right of the Armored Core franchise. The Armored Core franchise belongs to From Software. I in no way am monetizing this work of fiction, nor will I attempt to do so. Please support the official releases in any manner, thank you.

**Warning: **This story contains mature themes not suitable for kids, screeching moralist, or those who can't handle harsh language. This Story contains the acts and themes of war, politics, graphic death, racial language & prejudice, mass death of various causes, rape, murder, sexual content, discrimination based on arbitrary characteristics, and adult language. If you cannot handle these, do not read the parts, or the story at all.

**I WILL ALSO BE USING METRIC, SO MY FELLOW IMPERIAL USERS CAN BE WARRY OF NEEDING TO USE A CALCULATOR FOR TEMP, SPEED, WEIGHT, AND MEASSUREMENT.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Please do fav and follow, and if so, please leave reviews and spread story around if you would be so generous as to do so. Feedback is always critical, and I also do enjoy bouncing off ideas with people. Thank you so much for your readership! Now, onto the Story!**

"Hello."- Speech

"_Hello"_\- Thoughts

**[Date/Time/Location/ECT]**

***SOUND***

**(AUTHORS NOTE)**

Chapter 5: Into the Fires.

Pain. Excruciating, all-encompassing pain was the dominant feeling that pervaded his minds perception. The pain was no shallow by any manner or degree, it was one that drove the mind and body into a state of pandemonium. In the pains entirety it seeped from the outer layer of skin, to the depth of the cells that made up his bones. From his own head to toes, the pain was consistently excruciating in every manner of account. Continuously the feelings and symptoms of feeling cold, hot, nauseous, focused, moving at thousands of kph, moving slower than time, ears ringing loudly, yet were clearer then ever before; each feeling played and overlapped with one another. In some twisted manifestation of feeling that no human should be preview to.

He wanted to open his eyes, but the muscles formed for such an action felt overwhelmingly heavy. His breathing alone felt like near insurmountable with every painful intake, and expenditure of air. His back felt heavy and hard, this encompassed his neck, to tailbone. His rib cage felt overtly heavy, which only served to complicate his hefty breathing. He wanted to puke vigorously, but his body could find no strength to engage in such an activity.

There must have been some exterior source that was producing a continuous inflow of liquids into his veins. The liquids cool temperature was the only source of comfort for his pain ridden body. The pain had been the norm for an indiscernible passage of time. This insufferable state of feeling continued until he felt some modicum of energy emerge to his own awareness. Letting this sensation grow with the passage of time, Nonus decided to use it to open his eyes

A mind racking amount of time passed until some form of degree of energy arose to a level of abundance that he could spare. With great discomfort and mental fortitude, be began the familiar organic process opening one's own eyes. The process proved more that difficult as his muscles voraciously screamed in pain. As if they were meant to never reveal to him the sight of a lighted world ever again.

_"O-O-O-Op-Open u-u-up."_ Nonus thought as he willed his muscled to comply with his migraine racked mental orders. His eyelids begrudgingly opened, if not maddening pace, as hazel eyes were blinded by the rooms light.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh gooooooooooooood, tuuuuuuurn oooooooooof theeee ligggghhhttssssss." Nonus spoke meekly at a low tone, his speech slurred, and pronunciation elongated. There was a small humming, but to Nonus it sounded like a distant, but powerful engine as the lights were dimmed. Taking note of the experience, and the feeling of less light, and therefore less heat on him, he tried to open his eyes. With the expectation of a sharp and overwhelming blinding of light, Nonus slowly opened his strained eyes.

Much to his already overwhelming mental& physical confusion, his sight was unrecognizable in its quality. His visual perception registered with such clarity as to perceive every inconspicuous detail of the ceiling built above him. Each small surface scratch of various depths and lengths, each one's shape, and every slight differentiation in color. All these factors and more were obvious, if not overwhelming to his distraught mind. He closed his eyes and focused on moving his overly-pain ridden, and weighted body.

"H-Holy…..… fff-u-u-ck… w-wh-what …d-d-did… th-th-tho-!" Nonus eyes shot open as he noticed his voice was entirely indistinguishable. It was far too deep, and gruff to be his. With exhausting effort, he slowly raised his hand to his throat, and rubbed it. His surprised state of mind only grew as the feeling of pressure on his throat was much more widespread than of any previous memory. He raised his hand to meet his eye sight, which widened in abundant shock at the massive increase in size.

"W-wh-what…. h-happened….to….m-me?" Nonus asked as his head cleared by small increments. He then noticed his voice sounded even deeper and more gravel. He was overwhelmingly confident that no soul who knew him would recognize him by voice if they met. Deciding it best to discovery the reasons for such dramatic and acute changes, he lowered his hand to the table's sides. His arm complied joyfully as the relief of drastic movement, as he found the tables back switch. Pressing on it, an annoying sound came that made the blonde snarl in vehement aggravation. Was he surrounded by monstrous engines that burned oil-based fuels?! Why was everything so damn loud?!

The medical room was completely dark to any human. Every window had been covered with thick metal shades, preventing any income of light. Every light, including those of the machines were off, not even a soft glow of any sort was seen. It was entirely blackened, but to Nonus everything was more than just visible as if it was day. Every corner of the room was in his vision with inhuman and indescribable detail.

"Would you like to request the restoration of light?" A familiar and soft feminine voice asked. It was the same that had spoke to him before he was put under anesthetics for the procedure.

"Adjusting lights, please indicate any experiences of nauseating, or irritating factor if need be. I can also increase the light at increments designed for post-operation subjects. If you are able to handle it of course." The voice said as Nonus saw the room light up by a substantial degree. He groaned obstreperously as his vision adjusted. For the next hour he gradually ordered the steady rise in the light's luminosity, until it was at its normal output.

_ "What happened to me?"_ Nonus thought as his eyes darted across the now well-lit room. The phrase "crystal clear" was too dull of a phrase to describe the view he now possessed. Every detail in its entirety was apparent to him, focusing on even one object alone felt like gazing at something entirely new. Colors were far more vibrant and saturated depending on the light. To the point of only being described as otherworldly. His sight was shocking in every conceivable regard, but far more overwhelmingly beautiful to the point of tears. Had the world always been so rich and colorful?

"Would you like to inspect the results of the procedure?" The voice asked, noticeably louder in sound, but tolerable in most part.

"Yes." Nonus said in the same degree of sound. Wincing slightly at the degree of sound, and the sudden in his vocal cords. Couldn't he get something a bit stronger, or at least an aspirin?

A section of the ceiling hissed as a metal panel descended and vertically split into two panels. From the opening, a small circular devise came out as a light on it went from red to green. A sudden holographic protection of Nonus in the medical bed was produced. At first the clarity of the hologram was fuzzy, but quickly began to clear up as the machine took further scans. Once it became clear, Nonus felt his mind clear up, and his heart skip a beat.

The first difference he saw was the elimination of his babyface, as his facial structures change having made a leaner face. His dark blonde hair, and widows peak was still present, serving as some manner of remembrance to his past looks. Other things like his eyes, straight nose and attached earlobes served as additional traits that hadn't been lost.

The rest his appearance was overwhelmingly different however. His body was extremely muscular, some of his more large and tasked veins being outlined on the surface of his skin. His bones must have undergone massive augmentation, as his entire skeleton frame felt not only heavier, but had been massively enlarged. It was weird seeing so many overly defined muscles on a body that was not considered by any medical standard as "ripped", but simply average by those of medical standards. Looking at himself, it was an otherworldly experience as he moved his new form around. Like fitting in new cloths, his body felt overly tight and constrictive. This made all the worse by the still prevailing pain that racked the entirety of his body.

Grumbling as he tried to move his new legs, the act alone proved to be equally, maybe even far more of an endeavor then lifting his new arms. His waist screamed in agony as it was forced to responds to his commands. His back, and more specifically his entire neck and spine, seemed to be incredibly resistant to any minor adjustment in posture. A minor and minuscule turn or slight change alone brought about muscular spasms that only served to multiply the pain.

"Your vitals are showing heightened stress levels to the augmentation. This is normal for those who have just undergone post-LYNX operation. If you'd like, I could administer one injection of Fentanyl at recommended levels." The soft voice spoke.

"Yes, immediately." Nonus spoke quickly, any form of relief was a miracle in his eyes. He didn't care if he sounded demanding, his entire being was trying to re-acquaint itself with itself. At his side, a small arm connected to the IV rack unfolded, and gently separated a connection port to the IV bag. The feeling of liquid no longer being pumped into his arm arose, as the machine made sure to seal the tube. As to prevent the deadly introduction of air into his bloodstream. The top if the IV rack spun 30 degrees as a small container had been placed on a separate arm rack. The small arm connected the tubes sealed end to the container end, as the transparent contents of the container merged into the tube.

A few minutes passed as a feeling of blanket relief spread across his entire body. He sighed in abject relief as his muscles relaxed. His movement became substantially easier to engage and follow through with. He rubbed his neck, immediately noticing a metal covering. He turned his head as the projector displayed the action. Looking at the holographic projection of himself, there was a 2 ½ centimeter (1 inch) implant.

"What is that?" Nonus asked.

"That is the DAEMON augmentation's neural connection port. Fully known as the Direct Articulation Electronic Mechanism for Operations via Neurons. It's the latest model neural-digital synchronization systems. Allowing for instantaneous 1:1 LYNX response time with AC NEXT systems." The feminine voice informed Nonus.

To Nonus, the implant didn't feel foreign to him. It felt completely natural to the touch, as if it had nerves of its own. With a mix of curiosity, and unease at the dramatic condition his body was now in, Nonus wanted no more then to understand his new body.

"What else happened to me? Don't t hold back on any details please." Nonus inquired.

"Of course, patient. The state you now find yourself in is the result of decades of research by The League. The research was to develop the latest generation of LYNX pilots capable of handling the latest AC NEXTs. Because of the tole placed on the average human body, and even earlier generation LYNX, The League rejected the human body as it was." The voice said, causing Nonus to raise an eyebrow. To "reject the human body as is" would presuppose massive, if not total changes to the body to a great, if not total degree. Just how much had the process changed him?

"This was only one of the nine phases of your procedure however." The voice spoke as the holographic projection of Nonus was halted and turned into one of him in the anatomical position. It warped into his previous physic, as the voice began to explain the procedure to him.

"The first phase was to remove and heal all shrapnel and injuries to your body. This alone took 4 hours but was successful. The procedure then began with the implementation of AACG serum, known fully as the Accelerated Anatomical Cellular Growth serum. Your body showed to take in the AACG quite well when compared to most patients. So much so that it allowed for additional growth to be produced, resulting in an increase of nearly 30% of your overall size. You now stand at exactly 228.6 centimeters (7'6ft), where as you were previously stood at 162.56 centimeters (5'4ft) tall. Congratulations, this is makes you one of the tallest LYNX to ever be produced!" The voice said in a sing-song tone. Nonus felt his jaw drop as he herd the dramatic change in height. He was amazed he had not become a bean sprout, as those over a certain height became such. How much of that serum did they put inti him? Was this why he was in so much pain? Because they had literally grew his body at an accelerated rate? Was this all just a bad case of growing pains then?

"After the AACG phase, your entire circulatory system was paired with the Interconnected cardio Vascular Augmentation Network, or IVAN. This allows for your body to continue normal blood flow at extreme G-Forces, while also increasing the overall efficiency of the circulatory system. As well as helping to detect, notify, and if capable, eliminate any blood clots beginning formation." The voice spoke.

Nonus looked at his arms and did notice an increase in the visibility of veins. At least he didn't have to worry about blood clots for a long time, or probably ever.

"While IVAN was being implemented, your optical and auditory senses were enhanced by the Direct Optical & Audio Manipulation Nerves, or DOAMN augmentation. With the injection of biomedical cells, new auditory & optical nerves, veins, rods, cones, and ear drum tissue were grown. As well as the repair and enhancement of existing rods, cones, and eardrum tissue were undergone. Therefore, your reaction to the light was so severe. By now, your sight should be able to see up to 80.5 kilometers (50 miles) at maximum in the dark. As well of course in the daytime." The voice spoke. Nonus just pinked said explained eyes as he looked around the room. So far he found the sight augmentation to be his favorite of noticeable enhancements.

"You also now posses a hearing range of 15-Hz to a maximum of can tune your hearing as to avoid mental stress brought on by such a large range of hearing. Although after some time, you should be able to handle the range in ins entirety for long periods of time. Hence why I am speaking at an output of only 20-hz." The voice said as Nonus knew another reason for his massive headache. He basically could hear everything a cat could.

_"Oh god I'm gonna need so much aspirin."_ Nonus thought as he rubbed his forehead. The act providing some for of release from the stress it held.

"What about my olfactory sense?" Nonus asked, curious about the state of his ability to smell. The room might have been kept in a state as to not overwhelm it.

"While not a priority of the procedure, your nose should be roughly 3x more efficient, and stronger. This is an added benefit of the AACG that was found out post-op." The voice informed him. Nonus rolled his eyes. That was one hell of a bi-product to have. When he stepped out of the room, it was going to be nauseating.

"After the implementation of DOAMN, both the second most dangerous part of the procedure took place. This alone proved to be the most difficult for every links, as it requires the simultaneous implementation of three augmentations. This alone took 36 hours to complete, but you survived! This was all thanks to the Blanket Organelle Augmentation Procedure, or BOAP cells which rewrote your entire genetic structure, as well as altered every cell in your body with the AACG serum. With the BOAP helping alter your body, both AOEP & UNEP augmentations could be conducted at once. The voice said as Nonus eyes widen at the mention of 36 hours. How long had he been under?

"Additional Organ Efficiency Procedure, or AOEP, was implanted, and grown along the entirety of your brain. With the assistance of the BOAP cells, and new genetic structure, the AOEP implemented new "blueprints" into your brains repair center, and into your genes while the BOAP cells are working on your genes. With both working in unison, your entire body went threw biological upgrades, as well as growing new organs. Your lungs can now intake, and process air more easily, and in larger quantities. Both to having smaller, stronger cells, but also due to the third lung you were given. Due to your diaphragm needing to be smaller, but much more efficient. Your cardio cells were completely reworked, leading to being 5x as powerful, and 95% more efficient than that of a healthy human heart. As well as being able to stand the necessary g-forces to pilot a NEXT AC." The voice said as she continued. Nonus taking not as to start taking more fish oil pills.

"Your metabolic process efficiency was increased from a starting percentage of only 20%, to now an excellent 85%. Your able to absorb, process, and use that which you ingest at much better rates, as well as having greater storage. This also means less of a need for urination and excrement of feces, as much of the materials you take in are not wasted as they were before. You should also note less need for sleep, as your body can use proteins and carbohydrates at better rates. However certain toxins can cause massive pain, severe allergic reaction, or even death if effective against your body. Finally, your muscular cells were reduced to 1/3 their original size and weight, but increased in durability & efficiency. With the AACG and BOAP, you should be able to lift over 900kg over your head. Even more so if not over the head." The feminine voice said as Nonus looked down at the medical table he was on. He gripped the sides of the bed as a metallic screech came. He put his hands off an saw the warped state it was in. He noted the imprint of his hand print, and the fact that his hand wasn't even cut by the surface.

"Please do not destroy medical equipment, or I will be force to call security." The feminine voice said in a strict tone. Nonus nodded with slight embarrassment, although he questioned why a scolding from a machine was making him embarrassed.

"Sorry, please continue." Nonus said, his mind still grappling with the drastic changes, but needing to know more.

"Along with the AOEP, the UNEP was installed. Unilateral Neural Evaluation Processor, or UNEP, was installed along the entirety of your spinal cord, nerve system, and integrated with the AOEP with is overlying brain structure. This devise allows for better & faster brain processing and response by a multiplier of 10. Thus increasing the amount and quality of information you process, and your response rate. As well as allowing for better and smoother memory. So do enjoy remembering where you left your keys, cause now you'll never forget!" The voice spoke, as Nonus immediately recalled so many embarrassing memories in picture perfect quality. This augmentation was a double-edged sword in an emotional context.

"It also encourages new neurons to be grown, as well as form connections with parts of the brain that rarely, or never communicate. Alzheimer is also targeted and eliminated when detected. As the AOEP will repair the damage when done or take over that neuron's functions entirely. We can't have a pilot forgetting how to fly after all!" The voice said as Nonus soaked up the information. Just how much else did they do to him? Was he even human at this point?

"The last three procedures were done one after another. The DAEMON system was installed and implemented into the AOEP and UNEP network. This device allows for 1:1 response time between a pilot and an AC NEXT. You will experience this when you finally get to pilot an AC. Next was the attachment of the Metabolic Organ for Metallic Anatomic Harmonization, or MOMAH. Working with the liver, your body is now able to easily handle the new chemicals being produced in your body, as well as the waste. It also helped to increase your livers efficiency, as it was integrated into the kidney." The feminine voice stopped as the holographic display of him changed into one of all body systems from nervous system to skeletal structure.

"With all these previous augmentations having been successful, although with complications, the last, but most challenging procedure was undertaken. The graphing of the hyper-metal alloy Titron onto your entire being. This alone took 48 hours, as your entire skeletal structure was the first to be full targeted. Followed by your muscular, to nervous system; carbon is no longer the structural frame of your being. Four types of Titron were introduced into your body." Th e voice spoke as it brought forth the skeletal structure first.

"Titron-A is the same material used on the latest AC NEXT armor and parts. It has a tensile a tensile strength 3x greater then graphite, a Mohs number of 16, the physical ductility of titanium, weighting as little as aluminum, while also being incapable of corrosion, high radiation resistance, acidic resistance, and a meting point of over 8580 Celsius (15,000F)! It was extremely difficult, involving slowly replacing cell by cell using BOAP cells which are composed of Titron. Titron-A is specially made for fully formed bones and works with the marrow cells in incorporating Titron-C into every blood cell." The voice spoke as it switched from the skeletal structure, to the circulatory system.

"For your lymphatic and circulatory system, Titron-B was introduced. It's a lighter, less hard, and a more flexible form, allowing your cells to work with the weight. Even better once they were replaced by the BOAP rewritten genes. This produces cells that were made with Triton-B in them." The image switched to his muscles and ligaments.

"Titron-C, a material focused on tensile strength and lightness, was introduced to your muscles and ligaments. This will allow you to easily move with your newfound weight and experience no ligament tears of any sort. It also helps that your muscles are now reinforced with Titron-C's high flexibility." The voice said as the next hologram of the nervous system came up.

"Triton-D was introduced to your entire nervous system. This is more of a light coating on the surface, and while it provides great protection, its primary focus is that of electrical transmission. When applied, it allows for easier transmission of signals throughout the body. It reproduces with the help of the AOP, as do all new cells." The voice said as the final hologram came up, the skin.

"Titron-E focuses on flexibility, external threats on the large and microscopic scale, and acting as protection against conducting electricity. As it is fused with organic substances to act as a cover for the rest of your body. We don't want you to be a walking lightening rod after all! Congratulations pilot, you are officially a LYNX! How does it feel?" The voice asked.

While the voice awaited a response, Nonus could only look at the floor with a hung head. Thoughts of his very being were in question. If his very DNA had been rewritten, was he still the same person? Could he even ben related by blood to his family? What kind of life could he live now with all of these permeant augmentations? Could he even call himself a human being?

_"W-What am I?" _Nonus thought as he slowly began to stand. His upper body had become much less painful, while his lower body was still racked with severe pain. Feeling the cold floor on the soles of his feet, his legs screamed in pain. His hips balanced themselves as he proceeded to take steps. Being small and swift, he gripped the side of the table to provide himself support.

"You said my DNA was altered. By how much?" Nonus asked as he slowly stretched his right legs, followed by the left.

"Very few patients ask that question after successfully completing the procedure. However, I am not qualified to answer at this time, however I can provide additional medication." The voice asked. Nonus wanted to roll his eyes, but it was still to much of a hassle to attempt to do so. What good would medication do, but to distract him form the current state of his being? He answered with a simple "no", and slowly took his weight off of the table. Hand prints warped into the sides of the metal surface of the table. Much to the annoyance of the feminine voice.

Off-balance, he slowly regained a stable, if somewhat uneasy pattern of walking. Much to his annoyance, he found it harder to gain stability as he walked independent of aid. Legs feeling as if they would melt of the very bones they entwined.

"Would you like to acquire your pilot suit?" The voice asked. Nonus suddenly noted his present bareness as he felt a cool draft.

"Yes." Nonus said as he walked. Shaking legs were set one in front of the other, his left gave out as he tumbled onto the ground. A loud thud produced as his newly enhanced form hit the floor. A surge of pain jolted across his body as he breathed rapidly. His newly functioning nerves relaying pain in a thorough manner. The pain ever so receded, but not in the normally quick manner. It was receding quickly, but he could feel the pain in its gradual decline entirely.

Groaning as raised his body, he stood up as a hissing sound came echoing across the room. Turning his sore neck, a series of pops and cracks came as he looked to see a large locker was open. Inside was a grey and bronze colored pilot suit, with helmet placed above it. A folded series of additional clothing at the side of the suit and helmet. The helmet being somewhat large, with a large amber colored visor. Nonus steadily walked over and asked for the automated system to guide him in putting on the suit. With assistance, he quickly found himself with the apparel covering his body. Helmet clutched to his side as he carried it with one arm.

The clothing aside the suit was of the same material that had been under his armor, as it had immediately conformed to his new form. Being of a different material, the pilot suit had gel like fillings across its entire structure. It kept his body at a modest temp, while also being there to help with the G-Forces that he would be subjected to. The chest piece itself having more built in features, including an emergency parachute system placed along his shoulders. He moved to leave the room and activated with its holographic interface. The medical bay door opened as the voice greeted him farewell.

The moment he opened the door and stepped outside, he could smell the damp scent of the hanger. A small hint of oil and metallic odor being parented in the smell. The medical system was right, everything smelled so much more…. complex. He looked up to see the towering form of Avus. The metal titan's presence still, if not with his new eyes, even more overwhelming and astonishing to the newly created LYNX. An exuberant feeling of ambition washed over him as he saw the soft glow of Avus's cyan visor light up.

"Have you been cleared for sortie?" The machine spoke.

"Yes." Nonus responded.

"Then you'd best hurry, you've been under for a week. Proceed to the platform to your far left." Avus said. Nonus didn't even respond as his body shot forward at new speeds. He had been under for an entire week?! Was Crescent Bay already being invaded? Was he already too late?

"Avus, prepare what ever systems you can, we need to leave NOW! My home could already be under attack!" Nonus yelled as he stepped unto the platform. His body screaming as he pressed the "up" button to the machines scaffold like bridge. Already in the process of securing the helmet onto his head.

"Remain calm pilot. Unnecessary anxiety or other emotions can impact synchronization rate. Proceed to the center of my body's core." Avus spoke with an air of stern authority. As if it was scolding a child for being too excited.

"Nonus." Nonus spoke as the platform halted, a section of the hanger bridges rails parted. Allowing him to rush onto the bridges surface and run to the center of Avus's "chest".

"What is the meaning of that?" Avus asked.

"Its my name. Nonus, Nonus Severus. If your going to be alongside me, we might as well treat each other along a first name basis." Nonus said as a small section of the AC's chest opened with a hiss. Inside was a large seat. Both the armrests and leg-rest components being open.

"Pilots designations, Nonus, has been saved. Please proceed to sit in the seat, pilot." Avus spoke. Nonus noted the lack of the use of his name, but shook it off. He was possibly late to save his home. There was no time for any trivial matters at hand. Sliding into the chair, he felt the suit almost perfectly lock into the chair. Grabbing the seats built in harnesses, he grabbed them, and them clicked into place, as they then adjusted to his body. Following this, both side parts of the armrests, and leg rest, moved and encapsulate both sets of limbs.

"Are you prepared to initiate interface?" Avus asked a Nonus herd the sound of a small port being opened. On his suit and helmet, an opening was present for the link up devise.

"Ready." Nonus said as he took in air and exhaled it. Now was the moment all the pain that racked his altered body was made for.

A sudden, nerve enthralling jolt ran across his body as his vision began to distort and become unrecognizable. Gritting his teeth, he took it all head on and focused on getting threw the pain. A series of several jolts of similar degree came as he took each one. His entire body went tense and numb as the jolts rocked his body.

_"I-I didn't come this far, take bullet after bullet, broken bone after broken bone, and nearly bleed to death, JUST TO BE REJECTED BY SOME 2 MILLENNIA OLD OPERATING SYSTEM!"_ Nonus thought as he felt something twitch. It felt like his right arm, but different. Much different, too different. The jolts interrupted this feeling as Nonus ignored it and focused on the sensation on his right arm. The sensation suddenly spread, as it began to include his legs, his torso, his hips, left arm, and worked its way to his head. As it reached his head, the jolts became more concentrated. His mind becoming a chamber of agonizing screams and his vision more chaotically distorted then before.

Nonus yelled both verbally and mentally as he felt something form himself being sent out. The feeling continuing as the jolts became tame, and painless, until they were no longer felt. His body going limp as he felt the sensations become complete. His vision suddenly began to clear, as he felt his arms smash down onto a surface that easily gave way to their combined force.

His vision cleared as multiple displays appeared before his eyes. As if he was wearing his old combat helmet, but so much more information. On his right side, a measurement gage going by meters was present, and on top of the gauge r was a radar display. On the top of the center of his vision were two bars, the top one being larger, but both the same length. Above the larger bar was a display of the number "500,000-AP". On the side of the bars and number were four small abbreviations; RA, RB, LA, and LB, all four having lines beside them. Bellow the RA and RB, there was a measurement of kph currently at "0 Km/h". Each of these were in the color of Robins Egg Blue, allowing him to see each one clearly.

"W-what happened" Nonus thought as he moved his head.

His vision seemed to zoom in at the sight before him. Instead of hands of flesh, he had massive gun metal grey arms, with black metal hands. By complete unconscious action, both hands spun a full 360 degrees, before stopping with palms down. His head looked to the side, only to see his shoulders were also metal, and not of human shape. He was no longer controlling his own flesh and blood body, he was directly controlling Avus's.

"What system are you using to connect to me? Its far too advanced to be a CISONADI implant." Avus spoke in the young Severus's mind. As if they were right next to one another.

"Avus! Is it all working correctly, we have to move! How do we get out of here?" Nonus asked as he herd the locks that held Avus unlocking.

"Pilot, be cautious in attempting first bipedal m-!" Nonus was almost in a trance as he lifted Avus's legs.

The legs responded in accordance, and rigidly walked from its over 2 millennia old restrains. Slowly, his mind tuned itself to the task of balancing a multi-ton body. The feeling of heaviness became less prevalent as he took slow steps. Avus's "hips" becoming laxer and more natural, as opposed to a feeling of alien movement.

"Pilot, do not act so abruptly! You only possess a synchronization rate at-! 60%? Running diagnostic scan." Avus said.

Nonus noting the surprised tone of Avus. Was he not supposed to have a rate that high? He looked down as he heard the mechanical whirling's of hydraulics and other mechanisms. His movements all felt so smooth, natural even. The pain he felt in his body was gone and was now replaced with a sense of energy.

"This is incredible," Nonus thought as he flexed Avus's left arm. The arm stretched out fast and smoothly, and the fingers responded with elegant, precise movements. Nonus frowned however as he realized he was missing something. "Avus, where are the weapons?"

"Turn to your right and approach the bays wall. There is a weapon rack that should present itself upon approach." Avus spoke, as if occupied with another task at hand. Nonus was beginning to be annoyed by such a tone. Wasn't like he built the place. The AC walked 10 steps, and as Avus had said, a large weapon rack opened up, and extended itself out.

The weapon was simply massive, easily 6 meters (19.6 feet) long, with a large and what appeared to be 2-sided magazine. The bottom forward end of the weapon having a large metal blade on it. Near the weapon was four more magazines to its right. A sudden outline of the weapons blinked as a profile of the weapon came up. Listing its classification, and other information that would be useful to Nonus.

"_Name: 01-HITMAN_

_Type: Machine Gun_

_Producer: Formerly Rayleonard, now produced by Omer Science._

_Munitions Type: Ballistic_

_Ammunition: 90mm" _it read so on and so forth was the information given, including weight, recoil, firing speed, and even how to use the weapon in a melee situation.

"_90mm rounds! I'm carrying a freaking artillery round like it's a SMG!" _Nonus thought in shock. Could Avus's arms handle such recoil?

Reaching out with his right arm, he gripped the weapons handle, and felt a slight, but harmless tingle as the "RA" above the top bar went from a line, to displaying "88/88". Lifting the weapon, the LYNX found that it felt as if the weapon was like any normal sub-machine gun of normal size. If not even a bit lighter, which only deepened his fascination. Collecting an additional magazine, the "88/88" became "88/264". Feeling as if he was grinning, he located what ostensibly looked like a magazine holster on his hips, and attached the clip in hand, and the 4 others. Thus, bringing the displayed ammunition total to "88/792".

"Avus, have you completed the diagnostic? Any problems with…I guess us?" Nonus asked as he turned he gripped the machine gun.

"Diagnostic was completed, no abnormalities detected. How do you wish to proceed pilot?" Avus asked.

"_First, is this all the weaponry we have?"_ Nonus asked.

"_Yes, this facility was built primarily for researching internal components that constituted my structure. What you possess in your hands was the only counter measure against sudden intrusion."_ Avus spoke. Despite the astounding weapon, Nonus held no clue of the Plain Marauders strength, nor their forces size. He was going in blind, with only one weapon in hand. A powerful one, but only one.

"How do we get out of here?" Nonus Asked. The sound of large gears came forward as Nonus moved Avus's head up. A series of thick metal hanger bay gates opened above him, as sunlight poured down the opening. Raising the left arm to cover Avus's head's visor, Nonus lowered it as his mind adjusted to the bright light.

"Okay, now what?" Nonus asked.

"Gently engage all jets and begin to ascend upward to the surface." Avus spoke. Nonus was silent for a moment.

"We can fly?" Nonus asked.

"Exceptionally well." Avus said, a slight tone of superior pride hidden deep in the tone.

"How fast?" Nonus asked bewildered.

"For the sake of saving time; record breaking." Avus spoke.

"How ma"-All of them. Now please, focus on the task at hand." Avus said.

"Okay, okay. How do I do it?" Nonus asked. Asking a human to just suddenly fly was like asking a fish to walk. Wasn't exactly in the build he was given at birth, and his new one as well. Right?

"Most LYNX report achieving hover ability by generating a mental sense or desire of rising. Try to focus on that sense while focusing on the jets." Avus spoke, monitoring its new LYNX's synchronization rate, and internal systems.

Nonus focused as he "closed" his eyes, or rather Avus's multiple cameras. Focusing on the feeling of "rising", he thought of the mech body steadily raising itself from the ground. Desire to escape his surroundings, and to be off the ground came to the forefront of his mind. Crescent Bay was in trouble. It could be on fire right now, and here he was with the power to possibly save them. He needed to get out, he would even force himself out by climbing if he had to.

His mind sought the described feelings. Within the depths of his mind, a distant memory began to arise. At first, its contents were distorted and scattered. Ruminating on the memory, his concentration worked to peace it together bit by fragmented bit. Past spoken words became clearer, and images became as clear as the day they happened. The memory of him at the age of 7, with his grandfather having him pilot his first hover bike on his own. The memory of the trust his grandfather gave him as they both lifted off their homes grassy land. The feeling of being free of the obstacles of the road and being able to cross entire rivers.

That day, it was the first time he had ever left the canyon. Being the first time, he had ever seen his home from above the red canyon's edges. The first time he had seen a full sunset, and the first time his grandfather let him cook. It was a day of firsts, and a day of accomplishments.

"Congratulations LYNX." Avus spoke as Nonus opened his sight. Cameras across all of Avus flickered back on. Allowing Nonus to gawk at the sight before him.

He was hovering up, and quickly gaining more and more height! The cameras scanned around as Nonus looked around in amazement. Looking at his HUD, he was currently at 200-kph (124-mph) with more speed by increment being added on. The height meter was readjusting itself for surface use as Nonus looked up to see the bright morning sky at the entrance.

"Get ready to see the world Avus!" Nonus said as his jet boosters shot him up. His speed quickly climbing to 500-kph (320-mph). Avus was about to warn the blonde to steady himself but registered the rapid rise in power directed towards the boosters. It was immediate as Avus's body shot into the clear morning sky.

Gun metal grey armor was bathed in the warm light of the sun after 2-millennia of darkness. Nonus himself felt a feeling of relief as he looked around. As if looking at something one had not seen, nor thought of in a long time. Avus scanned the environment, taking not of the unnatural changes to literally everything. Had there been more wars like the ones that preceded his creation?

Nonus on the other hand looked around in absolute astonishment. Everything, from the clouds to the smallest rocks he could see; magnificent. The world was truly beaming with unmatched beauty. He shook the feeling and thoughts away almost immediate however, as his mission reverberated at verbatim in his mind.

Save home.

A flash of cyan light from its Avus's visor, as its body immediately shoot forward with the act of slamming into double-digit g-forces. How was this human so able to access, let alone somewhat properly manage to balance its systems? Looking at the output of the jets, and the speed of the passing land, Avus calculated they had already broken the sound barrier.

"All systems are optimal, approaching speeds of 1300-kph (932 mph). Please watch your balance at these speeds. Advise pulling up to 11600-meters (38057-ft)" Avus informed Nonus. If humans had maintained some semblance of common aerial tactics, they would easily be

"Great job man, we'll be there in no time! Give me the current time." Nonus said as he flew through the larger openings of various rock formations. Each booster feeling more and more equally individual. Rather then as a collective whole of a system. The feeling of speed and force acting upon him filling him with joy. It was completely enrapturing!

"The time is 1153 hours, current weather being 30-Celsius (86 degrees). At our current venture, we will be at the location of the Grand Canyon in under an hour." Avus spoke.

"The Grand Canyon?" Nonus asked.

"A national park that was designated as a national treasure by the United States. You may be familiar with the area if it has remained mostly unaltered." Avus spoke.

Various images popped up. Examining each image with new eyes, Nonus compared these to his now vivid memories. Finding multiple points that he recognized various land marks of rock formations. Setting on a fifth image, he recognized a smaller, but familiar curvature of a river. The canyon walls on the side also being familiar. Only a few kilometers outside of Crescent Bay.

"Image 5 is only a couple kilometers away from my home. How do we get to that spot?" Nonus asked.

"Adjust heading by 30-degrees to your right and proceed towards the designated location. I will prepare combat systems for contact." Avus spoke as it shifted threw billions of lines of codes. Sensor data and more displayed itself as Avus refined the information, and then proceeded to relay it to Nonus. The young pilot blinked as a cross-hair appeared in his vision. Its presence surprisingly, if not eerily natural. As if it had always been a natural part of his vision, not a sudden and new development.

**(Near Crescent Bay, 10,000 meters (32808 ft) above land)**

Far above the clear southwestern sky, a group of large aircrafts flew in a well-maintained V pattern. Each one was a sight to behold at sheer size alone. There wings span a sprawling and intimidating 220 meters (722 ft), the central body easily 100 meters (328 ft) long and 28 meters (91 ft) wide. In total, the formation was a total of seven, each processing a similar color scheme of gunmetal grey, with a dark orange plant-based symbol. On the undersides of these imposing aircrafts, was a coating of electrical shifting paint. Better abbreviated as ESP, it adjusted its color based on electrical charges that were sent onto the surface of the paint. This allowed planes to avoid visual detection, along with heat, and radar if equipped with the appropriate mechanisms.

"This is Vulture-One to formation, indicate status for operation deployment." A female voice spoke threw the communication devise.

"Vulture-two, ready. Out"

"Vulture-three, ready. Out"

"Vulture-four, ready. Out"

"Vulture-five, ready. Out"

"Vulture-six, near ready. Final preparations are near completion. Out"

"Vulture-seven, ready in three. Had an incident with munitions spill, no injuries. Out"

"Vulture six and seven, hurry up immediately! Mountain Eye is monitoring us like a hawk on this job. Boss is probably listening in as well." The pilot spoke with strict authority. Their boss was not one to neglect the implementation of punishment for even minor mishaps.

"Understood Vulture-one, im just getting confirmation that were ready for-WHAT THE F-SHZZZZZZ!" The comm came to an abrupt sound of static filled the pilot's ears. A large and metallic thud was herd as chatter erupted threw the comm system.

"THIS IS VULTURE-SIX UNIDENTIFIED MECH JUST CRASHED INTO VULTURE-SEVEN. WERE GETTING VISUAL-oh my go-*BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG- BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!*

"This is Vulture-five, breaking from formation! Vulture-Seven and Six are going down, repeat, Vulture-Seven and Six have been shot down," Vulture-Five yelled as it broke formation. "Sending image threw communication systems now. Will descend and deploy car-HOSTILE INCOM-FSHZZZZZZZ!" The comms were filled with static as a single image was displayed upon the central console between the pilots. An image of a large, gun metal grey mech with a cyan visor, and a single weapon.

"Its an AC! Breaking formation and deploying cargo!" Vulture-Three's voice spoke as it broke formation. A series of loud *BANGS* ensured as Vulture-Three was hit, but not out of control.

"ALL UNITS PREPARE FOR EMERGENCY DROP!" Vulture-One yelled as her copilot relayed the information to their HQ.

How the hell hadn't they picked up on the AC, was there even any intel on the mech in the picture. Didn't look like any of the ones from the city's arena matches. The back of the cargo bay doors opened as 50 large machines were dropped out via mechanized rail system. Vulture-Two emptied its contents as 50 more similar objects were deployed. So followed the same with Vulture-Three, but Vulture-Fours contents, being different, only emptied out 20 larger items.

"All contents dropped! All units break off,-"you're not going anywhere." A gruff voice spoke as the unidentified AC shot across the sky as it landed onto the top of Vulture-Four. Its feet digging into the plane's metallic layers like claws into flesh. Leaving warped, and punctured imprints. It raised its large weapon and spewed forth a volley of munitions. Each munition was meticulously shot as all of Vulture-Fours engines exploded.

The AC then reached the cockpit and fired another volley of ammunition. The screams of the pilots were short lived as the ammunition tore into the confined space. It then turned its head as it looked up at Vulture-Three and fired multiple shots into the machine.

"Vulture-One this is Mountain Eye, were picking up multiple distress signals from your group, whats happening? Over." Mountain Eye asked.

"ITS AN AC! ITS TAKEN OUT VULTURE-THREE THREW SEVEN! SEND BACK UP IMMEDIATELY!" Vulture-One yelled as she saw Vulture-Two's pilots literally ripped from there seats, and tossed from there cockpit, all via live feed.

"It doesn't matter Mountain Eye, im going to find you, and kill you all." The gruff spoke as the AC jumped off Vulture-Two, and rammed itself onto the side of Vulture-One. Much to both pilots dismay. Even worse was the heavy and powerful thuds as it crawled up the planes body.

"Who is this, and how did you-SHUT UP!" The voice yelled.

"Ive already got your bases location from this transmission, once I'm done with those maggots down there, ill make sure to come to you all." The voice spoke as the AC slammed its left arm down on the cockpit. The sound of alarms and shredded metal hid the sound of the complete crushing of bones and organs as the pilots were reduced to pools of ravaged flesh, bone, and blood. The force behind the fist also destroying the communication devices, thus cutting off the comm link.

Nonus looked down towards the ground. His new eyes in sync with Avus's cameras. Avus marked every descending enemy as they appeared with a red circle around them. There numbers totaling to 175 units in total.

"There are two types of units based on size differences, and calculated mass ratios. The first make up the bulk of the invasion, 150 units. The next is only 25 units. However they are twice the size of the other units. Recommend caution in our assault as the threat level is undetermined." Avus spoke.

"Got it, maybe next time you can warn me when I'm about to slam into a plane." Nonus said as he looked down. He cursed under his breath as he saw the enemy begin to descend themselves into the canyon. Only a small distance away from Crescent Bay. Unaware of the enemy's strength, he had to start off with a large attack. Turning Avus's head, an idea came to his mind as he briefly activated his backwards boosters. Avus's legs digging into the back as it landed by the plane's tail.

"What are you doing?" Avus spoke.

"out-flight service." Nonus said as he had Avus left arm grab the tail end and shove it towards the right side. The plain shifted in position at the sudden change as it now descended towards the canyon.

"I see. Slowly stabilize the tail and hold it in position. I will set a timer." Avus spoke as a timer set for minutes was engaged.

Bellow the sky, the first wave of the cube like machines sprung from there forms and began to land on the ground. Small thruster packs breaking there fall as they landed intact and fully functional. The machine that made the bulk of the forces were MT's that stood 14 meters (roughly 46 ft) tall. There core ad legs were heavily armored with tan paint on the extra armor. Each unit was equipped with two 6-barrel 30mm auto-cannons on there right, and a 9-tubed missile launcher armed with medium range, general purpose missiles.

"Red platoon, report!" A man yelled from a MT with the markings of a second-class lieutenant; a single silver line running along the forward portion of the MT's Camera and cockpit. A series of reports flooded in as his squad, and four others reported in. Out of nowhere, they were deployed after nearly half of there forces were destroyed from a surprise attack. What was even worse, was that it was from a single unit.

"Sir, Blue and Green platoon have made it down, as well as the First HMT platoon. Orange and Yellow platoon, as well as Second HMT are still…..active." The pilot said, lacking a better word that was less grim.

"_There still in free fall."_ The lieutenant thought as he looked up. The transports they were flying besides about to hit the ground.

"Everyone fall back and take cover; the transports are about to crash!" The leader of Green platoon yelled out.

Blue platoon's leader and himself repeated the same orders as the HMT's leader did as well. Over a hundred MT's ran back as the transports hit one another and the sides of the canyon. Explosions rocked the area as the force of the engines exploding, and their inner contents exploding from the sudden force, and explosions, only amplified the scene of destruction. Being in a canyon didn't help either, only serving to direct the large shock wave.

Every survivor dared not to turn to the other platoon's channels, besides those that had been deployed. Only screams would have greeted them, followed by sudden static. Waiting for the passing of the initial shock wave, and the debris that followed, they scanned the area. A large tower of spoke from the still blazing wreckage.

"Anyone injured?' Blue platoon's leader asked as a series of reports came in. Much to there luck, some bruises, but no KIA from the explosion and debris.

"Good, lets proceed to the target people. Continue with the original plan we were given." Red platoon's leader spoke as the three platoons marched forward. The HMT's having to position themselves separately from the companies. The mechs walked across the wide canyons, as they avoided the larger chunks of debris.

"Sir, we've got something appearing on radar." One of red platoon's members yelled. A member of 3rd squad.

"Report." Red platoons leader spoke.

"Picking up the IFF right now. Its…..IT-ITS VULTURE-ONE!" The pilot yelled as the small army looked towards the pillar of spoke.

Billowing smoke was warped from its upwards path. As it was hit by an external force of a large size. The forward body of Vulture-One flew out of the cloud of thick black smoke. A wing was torn of as it hit the side of the canyon. Its trajectory clear to anyone with functional eyes. For the entire three platoons.

"FALLBACK!" Came a yell from a random soldier as the 150 MT's turned to run. At full speed, they were going 80 kph (50 mph). Their heavy and bulk forms combined with relatively high speed shook the ground.

***BANG-BANG-****BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-****BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-****BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-****BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-****BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!*** Came a rapid series of thunderous discharges of 90mm ammunition from above the platoon. Four MT's from various companies were destroyed as the ammunition pierced threw their armor and exploded. Three others were damaged, but worst of all, it had halted the small armies retreat.

An ungodly screeching of metal and orchestra of destructives sounds ruptured threw the air. Vulture-One hit the ground, as it exploded on impact. Its reinforced structure only serving to allow massive chunks of debris to be shot in all directions. The platoons fired missiles into the debris, hopping the force of the missiles would halt the debris. The result was a spectacular wall of explosions, followed by large chunks of more debris making its way through.

Dozens of MTs were slammed by massive debris that either cut into the machines, or slammed them onto the found, heavily damaged. Each platoon's leader saw IFF's go red, indicating no life signs. In total, 45 were confirmed KIA, and 13 heavily wounded.

"W-WHAT THE F**-*SHCRUNCH!* **Blue platoons Lieutenant was silenced as a massive figure landed on it. Its weight and force behind its landing easily crushing the smaller mech. The remaining 92 active mechs turned the upper part of there mechs to look at the massive AC that stood above Blue platoon's leader.

The machine pointed a large, unknown weapon towards one of them. A sudden transmission crackled through out the area. Into each of the MTs own communication systems.

"Next please."

30mm ammunition and missiles erupted from the MT army. Each focused solely on the mech that stool meters above them all. A sphere of fire erupted as hundreds of missiles were launched for a full 30-seconds. Thousands of rounds of 30mm were fired as platoons fired I fear. It wasn't until there was so much smoke and fire. Red and Green platoon's leaders screamed "cease fire", until the entire small mech army halted.

"My turn." The voice spoke suddenly as Avus shot out of the pillar of spoke, completely unscratched from the bombardment of munitions.

Its boosters active, Avus shot towards three nearby MTs. Its weapons bottom bladed side was aimed at the MTs. Like a cleaver threw thin meat, the machine gun's blade cleaved threw the three MTs mid-sections with ease. Avus's forward boosters activated as its back boosters were shut down. Its left arm extended out as it regained stability with the ground that it slowly stopped cutting into. The machine gun now retracted to the mechs right side.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Soldiers yelled as the mech shot up 100 meters (328ft) into the air and spun its form so the head was facing the ground. Its machine gun pointed towards the ground. All of this being done in under 3-seconds as the mech opened fire.

One by one, MT's from the Plain Marauders were destroyed by the machine gun. Avus only stopping for a moment as it reloaded the 90mm machine gun. Its ammunition count going from 00/880, to 88/792.

The mech sloppily landed onto another MT and lifted its multi-ton body up with one arm. It tossed the husk of metal at a group of MT's, before aiming at its missile launcher, and firing four rounds at it. Resulting in a large explosion that killed the group.

Nonus felt a small, if barely noticeable bump as he tuned Avus's head. Only to be greeted by 20mm ammunition right to the mechs face. Five MTs had tried to push him off balance. A tactic that while reasonable in many cases, was a sign of desperation in its current context. Avus kicked all five in one low reverse round house. Each mech being propelled easily a few hundred meters by the sheer force of the impact.

"FALL BACK TO THE WRECKAGE, WELL USE IT AS COVER!" Red Platoons leader, the only leader left, yelled. Green platoon's leader having been killed by the mech tearing into it. The remaining MT's quickly ran towards the wreckage. Many being cut down by 90mm machine gun fire. The remaining units making it behind various large chunks of metal fron the various planes wreckage.

"Were down to only 30 units!" A MT pilot yelled as Red Platoons pilot breathed heavily.

What kind of monster was that AC? They had never seen anything like that in any intel reports, or arena matches. It was a complete nightmare to them all.

"I see you." A gruff voice said in a sing song manner as 90mm rounds descended from the sky. 10 MTs were shredded to the point of explosion, as Avus landed behind the make shift, and now breached defense line. Nonus didn't even bother with fancy maneuvers as he shot, crushed, and punched threw whatever got in his way. Panicking and screams filled the comm waves as soon only Red Platoons leader was left, his autocannons still dry firing.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" The man yelled in fear as piss dripped down his suit. His breathing out of control as he was on the verge of a heart attack. He received no answer as the blade of the 01-HITMAN easily, and cleanly bisected him and his mech.

Nonus looked over the scene. Smoke, fire, warped metal, oil mixed with blood, and flesh covered the once graceful canyon forest. The Vultures wreckages scattered about the land, still releasing their thick smoke clouds. Avus sensors scanned threw the environment, as they discovered no signs of life across the battlefield.

"Avus, where are the other 25 units?" Nonus asked.

*BOOOOOOM!* Came a sudden and distant sound as Nonus turned Avus's body, and shot up and threw the thick cloud of smoke. Frantically he scanned the area in front of him, his vision enhanced as he gained altitude. His stomach sank as he saw one of the farming towers collapse. Another was hit by a series of artillery, as Nonus watched in shock. Before being filled with complete, blinding rage.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Nonus yelled as Avus shot forward.

Hundreds of meters above Crescent Bay 15 of the HMT were firing a continuous barrage from 105mm cannons onto the city bellow them. High explosive rounds destroying any form of impediment, and objects around them.

"Keep firing onto the larger buildings, while Chances squad makes it down there." The HMT leader spoke.

"Sir we have something coming from the crash site!" One of the pilots said.

"Finally, the cavalry is here took them long enough." The HMT leader complained.

"No sir, were not picking up an IFF si-ENEMY!" The pilot screamed as Avus rammed into the HMT at Mach 1 speeds. Destroying the HMT, but leaving no see able dent on Avus. Nonus wasn't even phased as he grabbed another nearby HMT and slammed it against the ground. Its body grinned down against the ground as its body was grounded down. A streak of red soon on the ground as Avus drop kicked the next HMT it saw. The sudden impact killing the enemy pilot.

"HOLY SHIT, THE AC IS STILL FUNCTIONAL!" A HMT pilot yelled in fear.

"What happened to the platoons?!" The HMT leader spoke in shock.

"WHAT IM ABOUT TO DO TO YOU!" Nonus yelled as he ripped the drop kicked HMT left arm off by its cannon barrel and beat the next HMT and its pilot to death.

Rounds of 105mm rounds hit Avus, but all proved to be fruitless in effort. Avus threw the detached HMT arm at the closest enemy, as the barrel pierced threw the cockpit. Blood clearly sprayed across the entire length of the barrel that made it threw the other end.

"IT JUST THREW THE CANNON LIKE A SPEAR, RETRE-***BANG-BANG-****BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!*** Avus's 90mm machine gun tore through the remaining units above the city, as Avus looked for the remainder. Where had they gone? Here was the enemy?

A series of explosions rocked Crescent Bay as Nonus looked down. Avus cameras zoomed in as he looked down at the city. Ten units remained active and were cutting a swath through the settlement bellow. Nonus looked in horror as he saw familiar faces run for their lives. Women, children, and a few men ran in fear, as the local men fired at the machines with whatever weapons they had. Only to receive a 105mm rounds, 15mm defense guns, or to be crushed beneath the HMT's legs. Much to the young man's horror. So many faces he could put a name too. The life from there eyes being put out just as clear as if they were being killed only an inch away from him. Fires sweeping through the town, as buildings had been knocked down. Much to his horror, so had the largest buildings in Crescent Bay been utterly left collapsed from continuous bombardment.

It could only be described by one word; massacre.

"Recommend you do not use weapon; any miss fire would result in unnecessary collateral damage!" Avus spoke sternly as Nonus tossed the gun to the side. Nonus shot Avus forward as he aimed the mechs body bellow. A HMT turned its core, only to be grabbed by Avus.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Nonus yelled as he tossed the HMT towards the canyon wall opposite of the city.

The HMT exploded the moment it hit the canyon wall. Avus didn't even have time to turn as two HMT fired both of there sets of 105mm cannons. The barrage, while useless against Avus's Titron body, destroyed the area around Nonus. Stands and stores that he could clearly recall, were obliterated right in front of him. Body parts of his people hit against Avus body, leaving blood smears across the mechs body.

"BASTARDS!" Nonus snapped as he ran towards the HMT closest to him and tore its arms off. Oil and other liquids spurting out like blood as Avus used both its arms, to crush the core of the HMT until it was warped, and blood trickled down its exterior.

Grabbing the arms, Avus tossed the threw two other HMTs. Killing one and disabling another. Only for the disabled one to be crushed under Avus's massive left leg. Looking for the next, Avus was taken off guard as two HMT's jumped onto it. There defense guns and 105mm rounds trying to pierce him at point blank range, only to ricocheted off the mech, and pierce their users. The mechs fell as Avus shook them off. Making sure to crush both for the extra measurement of not having any further interruptions.

"Four left." Nonus thought in a haze as he looked at remaining four. There tall forms easy to spot over the damaged city. They were re-grouping from the looks of the heading of the three units. Nonus walked Avus threw the down, being careful to avoid any groups of civilians that he came across.

"Fire at hostile, full barrage!" The remaining leader of the HMT's yelled as Avus looked to see the four remaining HMT's had created a line of fire besides one another. Four sets of 105mm cannons aimed at him.

The barrage was immediate, rounds upon rounds were fired at the towering titan. Its form undeterred by the 8 simultaneous rounds that hit it again and again.

"Slowly." Nonus said as the HMTs backed away from the encroaching mech.

"Painfully." Nonus said as three of the HMTs charged at him. Only to have Avus smash all three of the against one another. Crushing their cores ang killing the pilots in cockpit.

"I will kill you." Nonus said as the last HMT tried to make a break for it.

Only to have Avus grab it by the arm, and rip its cockpit hatch open. The pilot screamed as Avus shook the pilot out of the hatch, and into its right arm. People form the decimated city looked around as they say the mech manhandle the pilot. Some even approaching the mech, armed with whatever weapons they had.

Nonus looked to see Casandra and her mother, and her injured father approach along with the crowd. The yelling of the HMT pilot seemingly bringing them closer like moths to a flame. Moths with vindictive eyes that wished to replicate the treatment they had endured by Plain Marauders, onto the HMT pilot. Hence the ruble throwing that soon followed.

"People of Crescent Bay, Nonus Severus sent me here to protect you." Nonus spoke, his voice unrecognizable from its previous form. Murmurs and chat broke out as Nonus zoomed in on Casandra and her family.

"He died to get to me. To respect his final wishes, I came here to defend you all." Nonus spoke as he saw Casandra's eyes begin to tear up. This lie had better work. The cot was already more then he wanted to see. Avus himself noted the lie, and remembered to ask why such the blatant lie. For now, it would allow the LYNX to carry on.

"While your home his by all accounts ruined, there is plenty of MT and HMT scraps to make use of. Leave this location as soon as possible, Apex Frontier itself ordered the annihilation of this city. A mission they have sadly accomplished." Nonus said with a ping of sadness in his voice.

"While I can offer no more help, I suggest you head to the farthest reaches you can head to, in the largest number of groups you can." Nonus spoke as he turned Avus's body and extended his arm towards Casandra and the group around her. He dropped the pilot down with no care for his condition. The mob immediately encircled the man with various blunt and sharpened objects.

"Until then, he's all yours." Nonus said as he returned Avus upright. He signaled others bellow to move as he walked towards the river, before slowly taking off. His form turning as he saw the mob tear into the HMT pilot. Casandra's father beating the man with the end of makeshift crutch.

Nonus retrieved the machine gun and placed it onto the mechs right shoulder weapon handle. He stopped however as soon as he was a few meters out of sight from the canyon residents. Avus's body on all fours, Nonus broke down emotionally.

He had just lost everything.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP THIS ONE TOOK A WHILE. Thank you for the patience guys! Ill soon have images linked up for the mechs and other content. The next chapter should be ready by early to mid may, please leave a review and spread this around! See you next time!**


End file.
